Mini Mockingjay Chapter 1: We're having a baby!
by CloveLudwig99
Summary: It's been 5 years since the end of the war and there are no more hunger games. Peeta finally convinces Katniss to start trying for a baby. So when Katniss finds out she's pregnant she's never been happier.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So new story! Yay! :D So this story is the story of Katniss and Peeta's first baby. So this story is set 5 years after Mockingjay, so enjoy and please, please, review! Oh ps. This story is called Mini Mockingjay! Enjoy! Oh also in this story Cinna and Portia and Finnick are still alive! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games all rights go to Suzanne Collins! **

Chapter 1: We're having a baby!

"_My name is Katniss Mellark; I'm 22 years old and live in victor's village with Peeta and Haymitch. When I was 16 I was in the 74__th__ annual Hunger Games with Peeta. We both won the games, after I accidently defied the Capitol by threatening to commit suicide with Peeta by eating the nightlock. The next year for the 3__rd__ Quarter Quell Peeta and I were thrown back into the arena with 22 other victors. Towards the end of the quell I was rescued by the Rebels along with Finnick and Beetee. Johanna and Peeta were captured by the Capitol. The rebels were eventually able to rescue them but Snow hijacked Peeta making him think he hated me and that I was a mutt and he tried to kill me on several occasions. During the final moments of the war Prim was killed by bombs, we still don't know if it really was Gale's bombs that killed her but I blame him and haven't talked to him in almost 6 years. As the Mockingjay I led the rebels to victory and now there are no more hunger games. Peeta learned to control his attacks and hasn't had one in almost 2 years. 4 years ago Peeta and I married. I just found out were expecting our first baby, and I couldn't be happier." _ I repeat my monologue in my head as I look down at the positive pregnancy test in my hand. I can't seem to wipe the smile off of my face. I hear the door open and close. I smile knowing its Peeta and get off the bed and run out of the room. "Peeta?" I call out.

"Katniss?" Peeta calls out. I run downstairs and into the kitchen were Peeta is.

"Peeta I'm pregnant!" I say holding up the positive pregnancy test.

"Oh my god! A baby! We're having a baby!" Peeta says. I smile.

"Yeah we are." I say. Peeta smiles and kisses me. He puts his hand on my still flat stomach.

"How far along are you?" he asks.

"7 weeks." I say. "But I don't wanna tell someone until I'm at least 3 months there's so much less chance of Miscarriage then." I say.

"Of course." Peeta says.

I smile and press my lips to Peeta. We're finally going to be a family.


	2. Chapter 2 Telling Haymitch

**Hey guys! I had the funniest day EVER at school oh my Finnick it was just so funny! My friend admitted she'd probably shoot me one day because she's so crazy! Hahaha and in maths this guy who's name I'm replacing with Marvel was like "I can do a handstand." And then the next thing alls you can see is him going flying through the air then falling on his arse Hahaha! Oh guys, guys, guys I got a side fringe! Hahaha ok sorry I'm HYPER! :P ok sorry onwards with Chapter 2! **

Chapter 2: Telling Haymitch.

*3 months and 29 days later.*

"I can't believe we get to see our baby today!" I say to Peeta as we walk through town holding hands, on the way to the newly built hospital in district 12. Today is my first scan and I can't wait to see my baby.

"I know me neither." Peeta says

"Do you wanna find out the sex?" I ask Peeta.

"They can tell this early on?" He asks.

"So my mom says." I tell him laying my hand on my stomach.

"Yeah I do, do you?" Peeta asks. I nod, yes. When Peeta and I arrive at the hospital Peeta goes up to the reception desk. "Hello my wife and I are here for an ultrasound with Doctor Kennedy." Peeta says. The nurse smiles warmly at him.

"You must be the Mellarks." She says.

"Yes, we are." I smile.

"Follow me please." The nurse says and leads us to a small room with a screen for an ultrasound and an examination table. "Doctor Kennedy will be right with you." She says. Peeta and I thank her. A few minutes later Dr. Kennedy comes arrives in. "Katniss, Peeta good morning." She smiles warmly.

"Morning." I smile to her.

"So are we ready to get started?" She asks. Peeta and I nod.

"Alright Katniss I'm gonna ask you to lie back on the examination table and lift up your top for me please." She says. I happily lie back and lift up my top. Dr. Kennedy squirts a cold blue gel onto my stomach and I gasp as a picture of my baby comes up on screen. I grab Peeta's hand.

"Oh my god." I whisper. Tears of joy stream down my face.

"That's our baby." Peeta whispers.

"Our baby." I repeat. I look up at Peeta and see he has tears of joy rolling down his face as well.

"I love you Peeta." I tell him.

"I love you too Katniss." He says and kisses me.

"Well your baby is perfectly healthy, would you like to know the sex?" Dr. Kennedy asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Alright well, you two are having a little girl!" Dr. Kennedy says.

"A girl." I whisper to myself.

"Would you like to hear her heartbeat?" Dr. Kennedy asks.

"Yes!" Peeta and I say in unison. Dr Kennedy smiles and presses a button on the ultrasound machine. The sound of my baby's heartbeat fills the room and it's the most amazing thing I've ever heard.  
"That's amazing." Peeta whispers. Dr. Kennedy prints us off a picture and we book our next appointment and head home. A few hours later while Peeta is down at the bakery there's a knock on the door. I answer the door and to my surprise Haymitch is standing there, sober.

"Hey sweetheart, can I come in?" He says. I nod and Haymitch and I walk into the sitting room and sit down. I decided to tell Haymitch I'm pregnant.

"I have some really great news." I say.

"What is it?" He asks.

"I'm pregnant." I smile. Haymitch's face lights up.

"Congratulations sweetheart I'm so happy for you!" He says pulling me off the couch and into a big hug. I smile.

"Thank you." I say. Haymitch and I sit back down.

"How far along are you?" He asks.

"4 months." I say.

"That explains the belly." Haymitch says. I laugh.

"Do you wanna feel her kick?" I ask.

"Really?" Haymitch asks. I nod and he comes over and sits beside me. I take his hand and place it on my swollen belly. The baby immediately kicks for Haymitch.

"Wow, that's... amazing." Haymitch breaths, putting his other hand on my bump. I smile.

"Do you wanna see the scan picture?" I ask.

"Of course." Haymitch says. I hand him the scan picture and he is awe-struck. "Wow." He breathes. "Did you guys think of names yet?" Haymitch asks.

"No not yet." I say.

"Well you'll know when you see her." Haymitch says. I smile.

Later on that night when Peeta and I are lying in bed I start to think of names and one I really loves pops into my head.

"Peeta, I think I have a name for our baby." I say. Peeta smiles.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Maysliee Primrose Rue Mellark." I say. Peeta smiles and kisses me.

"It's perfect." He says. I smile.

"I can't wait to tell everyone else." I say.

"Me neither." Peeta says. Just then the phone begins to ring. I get out of bed and pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey girl on fire, I'm still betting on you."

**A/N. DUN, DUN, DUN! Hahaha :D Nice chapter don't you think? I was in the mood for doing this stuff because we were doing reproduction in science today. And our teacher put up a picture of a 2 month old baby in the womb and I was like "Oh my god it's so cute!" And all the lads were there like "Er Mah Gawd it's an Alien!" Hahah. And yesterday in History my friend did this mash-up thing and apparently I'm gonna marry the guy I fancie live in a Manichean have a Ferrari and 13 kids! I was there like uh-uh! 1 kid! Or none probably none maybe I'll adopt or get a surrogate cause 1. I'm forever alone and 2. I don't wanna go through labour! **


	3. Chapter 3 Cinna's back baby!

**OH MY FINNICK GUYS! Today we had a free music (A class with a substitute teacher usually without work to do cause your teacher isn't in) AND WE HAD NO SUB TEACHER! IT WAS LEGEND WAIT FOR IT DAIRY! MY FRIEND PUT ON MUSIC YOU KNOW THE SONG AND IT WAS JUST SO MUCH FUN! And my friend/ cousin called me inbred. I was like "Finnick I may be from Colley but so are you and I am NOT inbred!" Hahahahahhaha it was SO much fun! Anyway on with the story get ready for some coronation street inspired drama and twists! :D enjoy! I love you all and thank you for all your reviews and to everyone who followed, for both stories! **

**Chapter 3: Cinna's back baby!**

"Cinna! Why the hell didn't you call sooner I miss you so much!" I say. Cinna laughs.

"I missed you to Katniss so much and that's why I'm calling I wanted to tell you that Portia and I are moving to district 12." Cinna says. I can't believe my ears.

"No!" I say in disbelief.

"Yes." Cinna confirms.

"Oh my god this amazing Cinna!" I say.

"Well I'm glad to hear you're happy." Cinna says.

"When will you guys be here?" I ask.

"Were on our way to the train station as we speak we should be here tomorrow morning." Cinna says.

"I can't wait I have something to tell you." I say, my hand fluttering down to my abdomen.

"Can't you just tell me now?" Cinna asks.

"No, it's a surprise." I say.

"Alright well I can't wait see you tomorrow." Cinna says.

"Bye." I say and hang up. I pad back upstairs into bed with Peeta.

"**Who** was that?" Peeta asks.

"Cinna, he and Portia are moving to district 12 they'll be here tomorrow morning." I say.

"That's amazing! Did you tell him you're pregnant?" Peeta asks.

"No I want to tell him tomorrow Surprise him." I say. Peeta smiles and kisses me. Peeta and I snuggle down and I fall asleep wrapped in Peeta's strong warm arms.

**A/N.** **Yay! Cinna's back! Sorry this is so short I really want to get to the next chapter or the one after that! So hope you enjoyed and please review! Loaf you all!**


	4. Chapter 4 Maysilee's godfather

**Chapter 4: Maysilee's Godfather. **

**A/N. Guys guess what I forgot to tell you! I stabbed myself in the hand with a pen! OW! It's really deep and I keep forgetting about it and clapping salt onto my plate from my palms and it gets into the cut and it's SO sore! Just thought I'd let you all know! Hahaha enjoy! **

The next morning I'm awoken to a knocking on the door. I open my eyes and see the sun streaming in through the window and onto the bed. I check the time on the clock by the bed and see it's around 11 O'clock, which means we slept in. I sit up and stretch. I get out of bed and throw on my dressing gown. As I walk downstairs I'm greeted good morning by Maysliee with a sharp kick to the ribs. "Ow!" I say putting my hand on my bump. I walk into the kitchen and open the door. I see Cinna and Portia standing there. I can't keep the smile of my face.

"Hey girl on fire." Cinna smiles. I smile and fling myself into his arms.

"I missed you so much." I tell him.

"I missed you beyond belief too." Cinna says. Portia and I never really talked but that doesn't stop us from embracing.

"It's good to see you Katniss." She says as we embrace. I smile.

"You too, I'm really glad you're here." I say.

"Me too." She says. We pull back from our embrace and I realise Peeta is still in bed.

"Peeta's still in bed I'll go get him." I say. I walk upstairs and into bed. I kneel beside Peeta and gently shake him. "Peeta Cinna and Portia are here." I say. Peeta opens his beautiful blue eyes and smiles at me.

"Morning beautiful." He smiles and kisses me. I smile.

"Good morning." I say.

"Morning, Maysliee." Peeta says kissing my bump. I smile and get off the bed and change into jeans a tight shirt and put on a check shirt over it. I quickly braid my hair and Peeta and I go downstairs. Cinna, Portia and Peeta greet eacother with embraces. We sit down on the couch.

"So what was the thing you wanted to tell me Katniss?" Cinna asks. I smile and rub my belly.

"I'm pregnant." I say.

"What?! Oh my god congratulations!" Portia says getting up and hugging Peeta and I.

"Congratulations." Cinna smiles.

"Thank you." I tell him.

"How far along are you?" Portia asks.

"4 months." I say.

"Well that defiantly explains your swelling belly." Cinna says. I laugh.

"Did you find out the sex?" Portia asks.

"Yeah, we're having girl." I smile rubbing my belly.

"Did you think of names?" Cinna asks.

"Yeah, last night we decided were going to call her Maysliee." I say.

"Oh after..." Portia trails off.

"Yeah." I say.

"Did you tell Haymitch?" Cinna asks.

"We told him I'm pregnant but not that we're naming her Maysliee." I say.

Later on that night Portia and Peeta are down at the bakery and Cinna and I are sitting in the sitting room. I feel Maysliee Me right in the ribs

I draw in a sharp breath and put my hand on my stomach.

"Katniss, are you ok?" Cinna asks.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine the baby's just kicking, you wanna feel?" I ask. Cinna nods and comes over and sits beside me. I take his hand and put it on my swollen belly. The baby immediately kicks for Cinna. "Wow that's amazing." He says. I smile.

"Cinna I want you to be the baby's godfather." I say.

"Really?" Cinna asks. I nod and Cinna pulls me into a big hug. I smile as he pulls back from our hug and kisses me on the forehead.

"Talk to her, she can hear you, Peeta talks to her all the time." I say. Cinna smiles and puts his hands on my belly and kneels in front of me.

"Hi there baby, my name is Cinna and I'm your godfather and I can't wait to meet you and start designing clothes for you. I'm sure your daddy's gonna dress you in loads of pink dresses and frilly ribbons and you can bet I will to." Cinna says. I smile happy that Cinna and my baby are bonding already. The next morning I wake up in bed without Peeta. I pat around the bed but he's not there. I get out of bed and go down to the kitchen and sitting room but he's not there. I throw my dressing gown on over my nightgown and slip on an old pair of shoes and walk over to Haymitch's. I knock on the door and he answers.

"Hey sweetheart, everything ok?" He asks.

"Is Peeta here?" I ask.

"Yeah come on in." He says. I smile and walk into the kitchen where I see Peeta and much to my surprise Effie. But Effie isn't wearing her wigs or makeup or crazy clothes. Her natural blonde hair is down and straight and she wears a beautiful pink sundress and 2 inch heels. I smile she looks beautiful. "Hey Katniss, long time no see." She says. I smile and hug her.

"Good to see you." I say.

"You too." She says. Effie pulls back from our hug and looks at my swollen belly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" She says.

"We only just started telling people." I say.

She smiles. "Haymitch told me you're having a girl, did you guys choose a name yet?" She asks.

"Actually yeah we did." I say walking over to Haymitch. I take his hand and place it on my bump keeping my hand on top of his. "We're calling her Maysliee." I say. Haymitch's mouth drops open.

"Oh Katniss." Haymitch whispers, tears forming in his eyes. He pulls me into a huge hug. For some reason I start to tear up as well, probably my stupid hormones. I burry my face in Haymitch's shoulder and start crying. Haymitch notices and pulls back from our hug. "Katniss, what's wrong, why are you crying?" He asks.

"I don't know." I whisper. "I guess I'm just so happy I have you to be Maysilee's grandfather." I say.

"Oh Katniss you know no matter what I'll always be here for you sweetheart, I love you so much." He says.

"I love you too, and so does your granddaughter." I say. Haymitch smiles and wipes my tears away and kisses me on the forehead.

**N'aww really sweet bit between Katniss and Haymitch! I just love when Haymitch is all fatherly to her I just love it! **


	5. Chapter 5 something goes wrong

**Hey guys new chapter Yay! Probably gonna be kinda short BUT that's only because I have a big twist and plans for the end of this chapter and the next chapter or so enjoy! After I finish this and Rock a bye baby I'm thinking about doing a Harry Potter story? What do you think? It's either gonna be about Harry and Ginny Tonks and Remus or Ron and Hermione what do you think? Let me know please and please review! I love you guys all so much and thank you for your lovely reviews! **

Chapter 5: Something goes wrong.

Peeta walks over to me and wraps me in his arms. I smile and lean my head against his chest. "I've gotta go down to the bakery for a few hours I can walk you back to the house if you want." Peeta says.

"No its ok I think I'll stay here for a while, if that's ok with you Haymitch." I say.

"Of course it's ok with me Katniss." Haymitch says. I smile.

"I'll be home in a couple hours, I love you." Peeta says.

"I love you too." I say twisting 'round in his arms and kissing him on the lips.

"Bye." He says.

"Bye." I tell him. Shortly after Peeta leaves I feel a sharp pain rip through my body. I put my hand on my stomach and try to ignore it, hopping it's just a random cramp. A while later I feel it again, this time much stronger. I scrunch my face up in pain and put my hand on my stomach.

"Katniss, are you ok?" Effie asks.

"I think so I just got this pain and it's getting worse." I say. The pain gets much stronger. I cry out in agony and double over. I start groaning and moaning in agony. Haymitch rushes over to me.

"Katniss, what is it what's wrong?" He asks.

"Oh god it really hurts!" I say.

"Where?" Haymitch asks.  
"My stomach, right were the baby is." I say. Haymitch helps me over to a chair and helps me sit down. The pain keeps getting worse and worse. I grab Haymitch's hand.

"Effie, go down to the bakery and get Peeta tell him to meet us at the hospital." Haymitch says. Effie nods and rushes out the door. I feel a wet sticky substance seeping through my gown. I lift my hand from where it was resting and see blood on my hand, a lot.

**DUN DUN DUN! Cliff-hanger! What's gonna happen will Katniss and the baby be ok? What's wrong with her? Read next chapter to find out! It'll be up soon I PROMISE! Review please! **


	6. Chapter 6 will our baby be ok?

**Yay! Chapter 6! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or Coronation Street all rights go to Suzanne Collins and the makers of Corrie. (Coronation Street.) **

Chapter 6: Will our baby be ok?

About half an hour after I arrive at the hospital Peeta arrives. He rushes into the hospital room where I am. "Katniss, are you ok, is the baby ok?" He asks panicking.

"Turns out I have really bad food poising and it caused internal bleeding." I say.

"Oh god, is the baby ok?" He asks.

"I don't know they can't do an ultrasound until tomorrow." I say breaking down into tears. Peeta sits beside me and wraps me in his arms as I cry.

"Don't forget that internal bleeding and food poisoning during pregnancy doesn't always lead to miscarriage." Haymitch says. I nod and lift my head from Peeta's chest. This is going to be the longest twenty four hours of my life. A few hours later I hear someone enter the room. I look away from Peeta's face to see Cinna rushing into the room.

"Katniss, Haymitch told me you were in hospital, are you ok is the baby ok?" He asks coming over to my side and sitting down on the bed beside me and taking my hand in his.

"Turned out I have really bad food poising and that caused internal bleeding." I tell him.

"Will you and the baby be ok?" He asks.

"It doesn't always lead to miscarriage but they can't do an ultrasound till tomorrow." I say.

"Oh Katniss, it'll be ok." Cinna says.

"I hope so." I say.

"It will." He says wiping away my tears.

***the next day* **

Early the next morning I wake up to Peeta's beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey." He smiles at me.

"Hey" I smile. A pain shoots through my stomach. I gasp and put my hand on my stomach.

"Are you okay?"Peeta asks.

"Yeah, just achy." I say. Peeta nods. A few hours later about 10 minutes before my ultrasound I start to get really bad cramps again. I cry out in pain and double over.

"Katniss, what is it, what's wrong?" Peeta asks.

"It hurts Peeta it really hurts!" I say moaning and groaning in agony.

"Uh ok get on the bed, get on the bed." Peeta says panicking.

I sit on the bed but the pain doesn't ease. Haymitch walks into the room. "Haymitch can you stay with Katniss, I need to get the doctor." Peeta says. Haymitch nods and walks over to the bed. The doctor comes in and tells me that the internal bleeding hasn't stopped and they need to do the ultrasound now. They wheel my bed into the ultrasound room with Peeta at my side. Haymitch goes into the waiting room. Once in the room the doctor squirts cold blue jell on to my stomach and runs the wand over my stomach. A picture of my baby appears on screen. This time tears of fear run down my face.

"Peeta if the baby isn't ok..." I say but before I can continue on Peeta cuts me off.

"Stop saying that Katniss." He says kissing my hand.

"But if everything's not ok I want you to know I love you more than anything in the world." I say.

"I know I love you too." Peeta says. I look at the doctor to see a very serious look on his face. The longer he's quite the more hysterical I become.

"Just relax ok?" He asks. I try to but how can I with my baby's life at risk. Finally I can't stand it anymore.

"Is everything ok?" I ask. The doctor doesn't answer me and just stays silent. What feels like hours later the doctor finally looks away from the screen.

"Well?" I ask.

"There she is. Very strong heartbeat and good and healthy." The doctor says pointing to the screen. Tears of joy pour down my face, my baby's ok. Peeta's crying as well and he pulls me into his arms.

"She's ok Katniss she's fine." Peeta says. I nod still hysterical with tears of joy.

"Thank god!" I manage to choke out between tears. A few minutes later I've calmed down and the doctors wheel me back into my room. Peeta goes out to the waiting room to let everyone know the baby's okay. I prop the pillows up against the back of the bed and sit up against them. "I'm so glad you're okay Maysliee I love you so, so much." I say putting my hands on my stomach. I hear the door open and look up to see Haymitch coming in followed by Peeta.

"There's the mommy to be." He smiles at me. I smile at him as he makes his way over to me and wraps me in his arms. "I'm so glad she's okay." I say.

"I know so am I." Haymitch says. I still can't believe my baby's okay am I beyond relived.

**Yay Katniss and Maysliee are ok! So I know food poisoning doesn't usually cause internal bleeding but I did some research and it said that bacteria from coli or something can so I assume their pretty similar if any medical stuff is wrong I'm sorry! I'm not an A student in Science :P Review please and let me know what you think! Love you all! **


	7. Chapter 7 another familar face

**Hey guys here's chapter 7 I might not be posting some days because sadly I have school :( So I'm sorry if I don't post some days but you guys understand I'm busy with h/w right? Anyway enjoy :) **

Chapter 7: A visit from an old friend.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the hunger games :( all rights go to Suzanne Collins!

The next morning I wake to Peeta's beautiful blue eyes and my hand in his. I smile.  
"Morning beautiful." He smiles at me. I smile.

"Morning." I say.

"How do you feel?" He asks.

"A little sore but mostly ok." I say.

"Well that's good because the doctor's managed to stop most of the internal bleeding and they're gonna give you some medicine to stop the rest so you can go home today." He says. I smile.

"Really?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yeah." Peeta smiles. A few hours later Peeta is helping me home. When we arrive home I sit down on the couch since it hurts to stand. I put my hand on my stomach. There's a knock on the door and Peeta goes to answer it. I look up and see those familiar cat green eyes.

"Hey fire girl." Finnick smiles at me.

"Finn!" I smile and leap of the couch and into his arms.

"Wow easy tiger." He says. I laugh and hit his arm playfully.

"It's been to long!" I say.

"I know that's why I'm here." He says. He pulls back from our hug.

"Hey I was talking to you like two weeks ago why didn't you tell me you're pregnant?" Finnick says.

"Well we only started telling people." I say. A cramp rips through my body. I gasp in pain and put my hand on my stomach.

"Katniss, are you ok?" Finnick asks.

"Yeah it's just the other day I started getting really bad cramps and had to go to hospital. Turns out I had really bad food poising and that caused internal bleeding." I tell him.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?!" Finnick asks.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm only home from the hospital." I tell him.

"Oh god Katniss I'm sorry you had to go through that is your baby ok?" He asks.

"Yeah she's fine thank god." I tell him.

"She?" Finnick asks.

"Yeah it's a girl we found out the sex." I tell him.

"Aw congratulations did you guys choose a name?" Finn asks.

"Yeah, were calling her Maysliee." I tell him.

"Aw I'm sure Haymitch is over the moon about that." Finnick says.

"Yeah he is he's doing really great he's sober now." I tell him.

"That's great!" Finnick says.

"I know." I tell him. Another knock on the door interrupts our conversation. I hear footsteps and in steps someone I haven't seen in almost 6 years.

"Hey Mockingjay." Johanna greets me.


	8. Chapter 8 catch up

**Hey guys. Sorry if my writings not as good as usual I'm just distraught at the moment one of my best friends wouldn't talk to me ALL day and before that she made fun of my obsession with the hunger games and saying plaits (like Katniss' but shorter) don't suit me but they **_**Really do**_** and she's made fun of my over bite and the teeth I have at the top of my gums that will grow down to look like fangs and then she went and told everyone who I like! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO MAD! For the past almost 3 yes you read right 3 years I have been nothing but loyal and nice and supporting and trustworthy and a good friend and then she goes and blabs that! I'm so upset I started crying and I'm gonna start again! So again I'm sorry if it's not up to standard **

Chapter 8: Catch up.

Johanna smiles and I smile back. We run towards eacother and into one another's arms. We hug eacother tightly for ages.

"Oh god it's been to long!" I say when she pulls back.

"I know I missed you so much!" She says.

"Me too!" I tell her. She looks down at my stomach.

Her face lights up.

"No!" She says in disbelief. I smile and nod.

"I'm gonna be an aunty!" She squeals in delight. I laugh and hug her again.

"Finn get over here family hug you're gonna be this baby's uncle!" I tell him. Finnick smiles and comes over and wraps his arms around me and Johanna.

"God I've missed you guys!" I tell them. Johanna Finnick and I sit talking for a while and then arrange to go for lunch in the meadow tomorrow. After they leave I sit down on the couch and smile to myself. Peeta comes in and sits beside me. He doesn't say anything but pulls me into his lap. I smile and twist my body so that my body is between his legs and my head on his stomach. He fiddles with my hair. My eyes begin to feel heavy and soon enough I drift off into a light sleep. I feel Peeta pick me up and carry me upstairs to bed. He gently lays me in our bed and crawls in beside me. I snuggle up to his chest he kisses my head.

"I love you." He tells me.  
"I love you too." I whisper. Peeta gently places his hand on my stomach. I smile and place my hand on top of his. The last thing I hear before I drift off into a peaceful sleep that night is Peeta whispering goodnight.

**N'awwwwwww Katniss and Peeta fluff 3 please, please, please, review and let me know what you think sorry it's short but you know the reason! **


	9. Chapter 9 family time!

**Hey guys! Gather round it's time for Clove's story of the day! Hahaha. So yesterday we were in maths and this lad was banging on the door outside like the fire exist and he goes "Let me in! I couldn't be arsed walkin' around." Hahahah. Guys you are amazing this story is up to 10 reviews! Thank you so much you're amazing! The next few chapters are gonna be short but I'm promise in the next few chapters I will have twists and stuff and fluff so enjoy and guys can we pleas get this story up to let's say 13 reviews? That's only 3 more! I think I'm gonna post like a bunch of one shots (different story.) Of Katniss and Peeta's first baby and stuff so yeah :P Please get me up to 13 reviews! Loaf you all and I'll say in the author's note when the one shots are up either today or tomorrow :) enjoy guys sorry if it's shite! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games all rights go to Suzanne Collins. **

**Chapter 9: Family time! **

The next morning I wake up without Peeta again. I lay in bed for a few minutes and finally summon up the energy to get out of bed. As I walk downstairs I can smell something cooking. I walk into the kitchen where Peeta is standing at the stove cooking breakfast.

"Well look who's finally up." He jokes. I laugh and walk over and kiss him.

"Did you sleep well?" He asks.

"Hmhm really well you?"

"Really well too." He says. I smile and peck him on the lips.

"I made breakfast." He tells me. I smile and sit down. Peeta places a plate of eggs, bacon, sausages, black pudding, beans, and toast in front of me and a cup of steaming hot tea in front of me. I smile.

"Thanks." I smile and start to shovel my food down. A while later I've finished my breakfast and go upstairs to get dressed. Just as I'm coming downstairs there's a knock on the door. I open it to see Finnick and Johanna standing there.

"Mellarks lets go!" Johanna says.

"Where?" I asked confused.

"Our picnic in the meadow!" Finnick says.

"Oh I completely forgot!" I tell them.

"Well grab a blanket and your husband and let's go!" Johanna says. I laugh and grab a blanket out of the hot press and go into the kitchen.

"Peeta did you forget about our picnic with Johanna and Finn?" I ask. Peeta thinks for a while.

"Yes." He admits. I smile.

"Well lets go, they're here now." I tell him. When we arrive at the meadow we immediately start eating.

"Let's go swimming!" Finnick exclaims.

"I can't Finn." I tell him.

"Why?" Finnick asks.

"Well for 1 I don't have my swimsuit and 2 I still have slight internal bleeding." I tell him.

"Internal bleeding?" Johanna asks.

"I forgot to tell you didn't I?" I ask.

"Yes so tell me now!" Johanna says.

"Okay. A few days ago I was over in Haymitch's with Effie and Peeta was down at the bakery. I started getting aches in my stomach but choose to ignore then for a while but they got stronger and stronger. Effie noticed I was in pain and that's when it got to its worst. I couldn't breathe properly or stand. Haymitch told Effie to go the bakery to get Peeta while he helped me to the hospital. Just before we left I started bleeding. When we got the hospital I was immediately hooked up to an I.V. and a drip and other stuff. They told me I had really bad food poisoning and that it caused internal bleeding. Of course my first question was 'Will the baby be ok?' they told me they couldn't do and ultrasound until the next day. Those were the most agonizing 24 hours of my life. Physically and mentally. The next day I started getting cramps again. I was taken for an ultrasound and told my baby was perfectly healthy with a strong heartbeat. I was discharged from hospital yesterday. I was only home when you and Finn arrived." I tell her.

"Oh god Katniss! I'm so sorry!" Johanna says hugging me.

"Don't be Jo' it's not your fault." I tell her. Johanna gasps sharply.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Was that the baby?" She asks. I smile knowing what she meant. I smile.

"I think so." I tell her. She smiles.

"Awww! I just felt my niece kick!" She says. I smile.

"Finn come over here feel her kick!" I tell Finnick he smiles and comes over beside me. I take his hand and place it on my stomach. He smiles broadly when the baby kicks.

"Wow, amazing he breaths." I smile and hug him. I look around at my baby's daddy, aunty and uncle and know life couldn't be more perfect.

**A/N! **

**Sorry it's so bad and cheesy! For anyone unfamiliar with any of the food above the only thing I think you wouldn't know is black pudding. It's just more meat that Irish people eat with their fries (I don't mean French fries. In Ireland a frie is a big cook up) so the breakfast above was an all Irish breakfast :) hope you enjoyed and please review! Loaf you all! **


	10. Chapter 10 a gift

**Hey guys! I have the**_** Funniest**_** story today! So today after school I was down in the locker room with my friends and then a bunch of other lads from my year were there and they were doing the Harlem shake. And oh my Finnick it was SO funny! So they all tied their jumpers around their heads and started dancing. And at the bit where you break out dancing randomly one guy bounded into Ms Lennon's room, at which another guy fell off the bench laughing. Then another guy started break dancing on the ground and he had his tie around his head. And then another guy took the girl who told everyone who I fancies' crutch and started pole dancing with it. It was just SO funny! Hahah: D **

**I wanna say such a big thank you to girlsruntheworld for your lovely review! Thank you so much you are amazing! And also a big thank you to everyone else who reviewed epically Vmars lover awesomegirl2656 for your reviews! Loaf you all! Also I'm starting to write my series of one-shots about Katniss and Peeta's first baby will be up either today or tomorrow so check them out please! Loaf you all! 3 **

Chapter 10: A gift.

The next morning I'm awoken to a knocking on the door. I open my eyes and see Peeta isn't beside me. I guess Peeta will probably answer the door so I turn around to go back to sleep. A few minutes later I hear footsteps on the stairs and then someone enter the room.

"Kat?" I hear Peeta whisper.

"What?" I say sleepily.

"You've got a visitor." He tells me.

"Ugh, tell them to go away I'm sleeping." I tell him.

"I can't." He tells me.

"Why?" I complain.

"I just can't." He tells me. I groan and roll over. Peeta smiles and kisses me. I get out of bed and Peeta and I head downstairs and into the sitting room where I see Haymitch standing at the fireplace. He smiles at me.

"Hey, sweetheart."" He smiles.

"Hi." I smile.

"I'm sorry I woke you." He says.

"Don't be I don't think I had much chance of falling back to sleep, the baby's going crazy in my belly." I tell him. He smiles.

"I got you, well the baby something." Haymitch says handing me a small white bag.

"Oh Haymitch you didn't have to." I tell him.

"I know. I wanted to. You are basically my daughter and what kind of a father would I be if I didn't get my pregnant daughter a gift." He says. I Smile and open the bag. Inside it is a beautiful white teddy bear with the word 'granddaughter.' Written on it. I gasp and run my hand over it.

"Oh Haymitch, it's beautiful! Thank you so much!" I say flinging myself into his arms. Haymitch smiles.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart." He says.

"I love you." I tell him.

"I love you too Katniss." He tells me and pulls back from our hug and kisses me on the forehead. I smile. I feel a sharp pain rip through my body. I gasp and put my hand on my stomach.

"Katniss, are you ok?" Haymitch asks.

"Yeah just a cramp." I tell him.

"Maybe you should sit down." Haymitch tells me. I nod and he helps me over to the couch and sits down beside me.

"When did you say you were due?" He asks.

"In 4 months, December." I tell him.

"So you're 5 months?" He asks. I nod. The baby starts kicking like crazy. I wince a bit. "You ok?" He asks. I nod.

"She's just kicking like crazy." I say. I take Haymitch's hand and place it on my abdomen. "Can you feel her?" I ask.

"Yeah, she's strong isn't she?" He says. I smile.

"Yeah." I say. I smile to myself. I can't wait to meet my daughter, she's going to be beautiful. My hair and Peeta's eyes. We'll finely be a family.

**Sorry it's so cheesy and short! Hope you enjoyed it please review! So guys I decided that this story will continue on a few months after Maysilee's birth, maybe a year you never know! Also I will be writing a sequel to this when I've finished! It will obviously be about Katniss' second pregnancy and maybe some other pregnancies! Or will those pregnancy's be in this story?! Read to find out! Thank you all again I loaf you goodnight! 3 **


	11. Chapter 11 our day to together

**Hey guys :) so first on the list for today I got a few bad reviews. So! To Jeannie. If you were trying to hurt me in any way shape or form with your review it didn't work honey :) You don't like my story, that's fine not everyone will. If you don't like my story like I said fine just stop reading. If you think my story can improve I will happily accept constructive criticism but not bad reviews :) Also at the start of the story in the first chapter in my author's note I said that Cinna and Portia and Finnick are still alive in this story :) And my story is not made up of her telling people she's pregnant over and over she told Peeta, Haymitch, Cinna and Finnick and Johanna. I mean what did you want me to do just Katniss and Peeta no one or nothing else? No that would be terrible. So please never review my stories ever again unless you have something nice to say. Ok? Thanks :) also I do have some drama in it if you read the rest of the story :) This is my story and I wanted the first few chapters to be all fluff and stuff so I will Wright what I want and what I think will please my readers. :) **

**To Michelle. Yeah I realize my mistake there about how far along she is no sorry she's still only 4 months almost 5 months sorry if I confused you :) **

**To Darcy yes it was a clear blue digital pregnancy test and no I did not need to write that because you should've figured that out when it tells you how far along you are :) ok? Sorry if I confused you or anyone else.**

**Ok now for the good review from last night. **

**To Kitty4600 thank you for putting me as one of your favourite authors I appreciate it very much :) I will keep updating regularly :)**

**Now ok story time! So at lunch my best friends (Not the bitch I told you about a few chapter's ago) boyfriend and my other best friends boyfriend were drinking juice and my best friend made our friend laugh and he had juice dripping from his nose! And then I goes to my best friends bf "You're dad rapped the parish Priest in a pink man-kini" (I'm SO sorry that's SO inappropriate but I'm so dirty and immature like that so sorry again!) And our friend goes.**

"**No. That was me!" and my best friends bf spit his drink out and he got it all over me and him! And we were waking outside and the deputy principal was walking behind us and she was like "Sorry, excuse me. Sorry. Excuse me. Sorry." And then she got to my friend let's say his name is Finnick and she just shoved him and was like "MOVE!" It was SO funny! And then we were standing outside maths and one fella goes "Sir, can we go outside?" and our teacher was like. "No." And your man went. **

"**Ah Gowon I'll give yah a joint." And we were all there pissing ourselves and the teacher was there. "I don't know how to respond to that." Hahahah ok guys sorry on with Chapter 11! Ps. Please check out my other story "Katniss and Peeta's first baby one shots" the name explains it :) Thank you loaf you all and please, please, please, review! GOOD ONES ONLY! **

Chapter 11: Our day together.

Later on that day after Haymitch leaves Peeta comes in and sits beside me.

"So I was thinking." He starts.

"Oh no, did it hurt?" I joke. He smiles and sticks his tongue out at me. I smile.

"Sorry go on." I tell him.

"And I was thinking I could decorate the nursery today, we could go down to the hardware store to get the paint and get the crib and pram and stuff." Peeta says. I smile.

"Sound's perfect. I'll just go upstairs and get changed." I tell him. When I come back from getting dressed Peeta and I head down to the hardware store. The first thing we decide to choose is the crib.

"We should get a Mahogany crib." I tell Peeta. He laughs.  
"I think Effie would be pleased." He says.

"Hey is it just me or do you think they'd be a perfect couple, her and Haymitch?" I ask Peeta.

"Yes! Oh my god I'm not the only one!" He says. I laugh.

Peeta and I spend another hour searching for the perfect crib until one beautiful one catches my eyes.

"Oh my god!" I say rushing over to it. It's oak, with a picture of a child's character called 'Whinny the Pooh' carved into it. It has soft pink baby covers and sheets. It also has a single little white pillow. I can just imagine my beautiful baby girl lying in this crib with the teddy Haymitch got her. I gasp.

"Oh Peeta! This is the one!" I tell him. Peeta comes over and looks at he and he loves it too. We soon find a matching rocking chair and changing table. We also pick a beautiful bassinet for Maysliee since she'll be sleeping in our room for the first few months of her life. It's very similar to the crib. Pink covers, pink sheets. The cover for the actual bassinet is also pink with a pull up hood. I also buy some baby clothes baby books and maternity clothes. Peeta goes up to the counter and pays for everything. When we get home Peeta immediately goes upstairs to start decorating the nursery. I sit down on the couch and start reading one the baby books I bought. It's called 'What to expect when you're expecting.' It's full of information. It gives you a week by week guide on what your baby is doing this week how she's developing and what she looks like. It also tells you how to prepare for a new baby even when you're only at the end of your fourth month like me. If Maysliee were born now she'd have a chance at survival. I read the baby book for a while longer. A while later I put the book down and pick up the baby grow Effie got for Maysliee. I place it on my bump and smile. I can just picture Maysliee in it. I begin to fold the baby grow on my bump. "Huh so my bump isn't only useful as an arm rest but I can fold clothes on it." I say to myself. I fold the rest of the baby clothes on my bump and put them in a pile. I rub my bump and sigh contently. I sit back down and begin to read my book again. A while later Peeta comes downstairs.

"Ready to see our daughter's nursery?" Peeta asks. I smile and nod. He helps me off the couch and we head upstairs into the nursery. I gasp when I step inside the room. It's painted the lilac colour we choose. The crib is up against the middle wall and above it 'Maysliee Mellark.' Is painted in big white letters. In the corner by the window is the rocking chair. In the other corner is the changing table. Up against the far wall there's a beautiful chest of mahogany draws. There's also a shelf full of baby books and teddies. On top of the chest of draws is a picture of Peeta and I on our wedding day. I gasp.

"Oh Peeta." I whisper, lost for words. I fling myself into his arms.

"So you like it?" He asks.

"I love it you're amazing!" I tell him. Peeta smiles and kisses me. He picks me up bridal style and carries me into our room. He lays me on our bed and hovers over me. He pushes my shirt up from my stomach and presses his lips to my swollen belly. I laugh and run my hands through his blonde hair.

"Hi Maysliee. I'm your daddy and I can't wait to meet you. I already love you so, so, so much." Peeta says and kisses my bump again. I smile.

"She says she loves you too." I tell him. Peeta smiles and kisses me. I pull my top back down and snuggle into Peeta and soon enough fall into a deep sleep.

**Sorry it's so bad guys please review love you all! **


	12. Chapter 12 party planing

**Ok firstly can I just say I love you guys more than words can describe! You are amazing! This story is up to 20 reviews! Guys I remember when I only came up with the idea! You are amazing thank you soooo much! SO in honour of getting 20 reviews I will write each and every one you your own personal story about any Hunger Games/ Harry Potter story as long as the topic isn't too difficult! And I'm sorry but no Galeniss! So just pm me or ask in a review it doesn't have to be a story you can ask for a one shot or two shot or something and it probably won't be too long but I'll try I'm just juggling 3 stories at once so :) but I promise you'll get them! Ok so this chapter probably won't be that good! Stuck for ideas! I have an idea for when Katniss is 6 months but that's a month away so pm or review ideas please! Love you all!  
Oh ps. This chapter is going to be in Effie's P.O.V. For a reason! Enjoy! Love you all!**

Chapter 12: Party planning.

Effie's P.O.V.

"How far along is Katniss?" I ask Haymitch.

"What?" He asks turning around from the window.

"How far along is Katniss, I mean how far pregnant is she?" I ask.

"Oh 5 months, why?" Haymitch says.

"Because I was thinking we should throw her a baby shower." Effie says.

"I donno Effs Katniss hates all that Capitol stuff." Haymitch says.

"No, no I don't mean like in the Capitol just a few people like her mother, Cinna, Portia, maybe Plutarch and Beetee, Johanna and Finnick you and me of course." I say.

"And what would we do at the party Princess?" Haymitch says. I shoot him a look. I _hate _when he calls me 'Princess.'

"Ok. 1. Don't ever, _ever _call me 'Princess' again and 2. All the guests would bring presents, Katniss and Peeta would open them and then we can all just talk have some light refreshments and talk about babies and what not." I tell him.

Haymitch smirks.  
"Sorry Princess." He says.

"Ok if that's how you wanna play then that's how we'll play. Mitchy." I say. The smirk immediately disappears from Haymitch's face when I call him 'Mitchy.' I laugh.

"Ok I won't call you Princess." He says. I smile, happy I defeated Haymitch.

"So what do you think about the ideas for the baby shower?" I ask.

"I think Katniss would love it Effs but she hasn't spoken to her mother in almost 6 years." Haymitch says. I sigh.

"That's true. I could ring her get her to come down before the shower." I say.

"It sounds like a good plan but I don't know if Katniss will like it." Haymitch says.

"Well obviously we don't tell Katniss that her mother is coming so then she sort of has to talk to her." I say.

"I suppose so. You could try it." Haymitch says.

"We should also invite Annie and their son Ronan." I say.

"Good idea." Haymitch says.

"I'll get Portia to help me organize it as well." I say.

"Better put the plan into action then." Haymitch says.

"I'll go over to Cinna and Portia's now." I tell him. Haymitch nods. I grab my coat and walk the short distance to Cinna and Portia's. When I arrive I knock on the door and Cinna answers it.

"Hey Effie, come in." He says. I smile and walk inside and take a seat across from Cinna on the couch.

"Is Portia here?" I ask.  
"Yeah she's upstairs I'll get her." Cinna says. A few minutes later Cinna and Portia come down stairs.

"Hey Effie." She smiles.

"Hi Portia." I smile. She sits down beside me.

"So to what do we owe this pleasure?" She asks. I smile.

"Well I was thinking we could throw Katniss a baby shower. I don't mean like the ones we attended in the Capitol we could just invite a few people they bring gifts and we have some light refreshments, like tea and biscuits and we could just talk and catch up and talk about baby stuff." I say.

"That sounds wonderful! Who would we invite?" Portia says.

"Katniss' mother, Johanna, Finnick, Haymitch, Annie, Ronan, you and Cinna obviously and Maybe Plutarch and Beetee." I say.

"Sounds good but Katniss and her mother haven't spoken in almost 6 years." Cinna says.

"That's what Haymitch said but I was thinking I could call her get her to come down her before the baby shower, don't tell Katniss and then she'd kinda of have to talk to her." I say.

"Sounds like a good idea. But I think we should surprise Katniss with the baby shower." Cinna says.

"I agree it will be hard to arrange it in secret but we'll tell Peeta and when we need to decorate the place the day of the shower we can get him to take her out for the day, to the meadow or something." I say.

"Sounds like a plan." Cinna says. I smile.

"So are you up for helping me?" I ask.

"Defiantly." Cinna says.

"Couldn't think of anything better to do." Portia says. I smile.

"I'll call Katniss' mother." I tell them.

"You can use our phone." Cinna says. I smile and thank him. I go into the kitchen and pick up the phone. I dial Katniss' mother's number.

"Hello?" A soft voice says from the other end of the phone.

"Hello Mrs Everdeen? It's Effie." I say.

"Effie dear how are you?" She asks.

"I'm fine thank you. Listen the reason I called is tell you that we're throwing Katniss a small baby shower and I wanted to know if you would like to come down a few weeks before it. Catch up with Katniss." I say.

"Baby shower? Katniss is pregnant?" Mrs Everdeen says.

"Yes. Didn't she tell you?" I ask.

"No she most certainly did not." She says.

"I know you must be in shook but please don't ring her asking her why she didn't tell you she was pregnant because we want your visit to be a surprise." I say.

"I won't. Yes Effie I'd love to come down for that, when is it?" She asks.

"Umm well I think the baby shower will be in a few weeks we still have to organize it so maybe you could come down say tomorrow?" I ask.

"That sounds perfect." She says. I smile.

"I'll have Peeta pick you up tomorrow at 11. Haymitch and I will get Katniss out of the house when he goes to get you." I say.

"Sounds perfect dear, how is Haymitch by the way?" She asks.

"He's doing really great he's sober and so excited for this baby. He's really like a father to Katniss words can't describe how much he loves her and her baby and she really loves him too." I tell her.

"That's great to hear it will do Katniss good to have a father figure in her life." Mrs Everdeen says.

"Yeah she's so happy, happier than I've ever seen her." I say.

"Well I'm afraid I have to go dear I'll see you tomorrow." She says.

"Alright see you tomorrow." I say and hang up and walk back into the sitting room.

"Sorted?" Portia asks. I nod.

"I just need to go over to Katniss and Peeta's to tell Peeta about the baby shower." I say.

"Ok make sure to call back over here after so we can start organizing." Portia says. I smile.

"I will." I tell her and make my way over to Katniss and Peeta's. When I knock on the door Peeta answers it.

"Hey Effie come in, Katniss is asleep but I can wake her if you want." He says as I step inside and into the sitting room.

"No its ok don't worry I actually wanted to talk to you." I say.

"Oh ok about what?" Peeta asks.

"Well I was thinking we could throw Katniss a baby shower. Not like the ones in the Capitol just close friends and family and everyone could bring presents and we could have a few light refreshments like tea and biscuits, and anything else Katniss is craving." I say laughing at the last bit. Peeta smiles.

"That sounds good who would we invite?" He asks.

"Cinna, Portia, Haymitch, Johanna, Finnick, Annie,Ronan Katniss' mother and maybe Plutarch and Beetee." I say.

"It sounds great Effie but Katniss and her mother haven't talked in almost 6 years." Peeta says.

"Way ahead of you Peeta. I called her mother from Cinna and Portia's and she's agreed to come down her tomorrow to talk to Katniss weeks in advance of the shower." I say.

"Brilliant! Do you want me to pick her up?" Peeta asks.

"Well I told her you would so yes." I laugh. Peeta smiles.

"Wait, we want Katniss' mothers visit a surprise right?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah and?" I say.

"She'll be here when I pick her mom up." Peeta says.

"I've already got that sorted Haymitch and I are gonna make her leave the house tomorrow even if she's bad with the morning sickness she can over to Haymitch's." I say.

"Effie you're a genius!" Peeta says.

**Soooo what do you guys think? I really liked writing this chapter! Nice for a change! Please, please, review and don't forget to tell me the topic of your story :) love you all! **

**~ Clove Ludwig 99 **


	13. Chapter 13 guess who's back

_**PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE! **_

**Okay guys ever since my story reached 21 reviews I got no more :/ So I don't mean to be a bad author or anything but I won't post the next chapter till I have about 25 reviews that's only four more! So please review! Okay so guys I have to go for a M.R.I. in 6 months! Help! I'm scared! Ps. Guys are you forgetting your personal stories? No one reviewed or pm'd me! So guys PELASE REVIEW!**

Katniss P.O.V.

The next morning I'm awoken to a different voice than Peeta's. I open my eyes to see Haymitch.

"Haymitch? What are you doing here?" I ask sleepily.

"I need to show you something, over at my house." He tells me. I groan.

"Can't you do it later?" I ask.

"No sweetheart please come on you'll love it." He tells me

"What is it?" I ask. Haymitch is beginning to persuade me.

"It's a surprise." He says.

"A good surprise?" I ask.

"Of course." He says.

"Ugh fine." I say. Haymitch smiles satisfactorily. I get up and follow Haymitch over to his house. We walk upstairs and into one of the many spare rooms. When we walk inside I gasp. Haymitch has transformed it into a nursery for Maysliee. The walls are painted a light pink colour, not like Effie's old wig. It has a crib, a changing table and a rocking chair. In the crib there is plenty of beautiful pink baby grows along with some more teddy bears. There's also a mobile on the crib. On the changing table there is a packet of nappies and dummies. There is also a spear wardrobe for all her clothes and stuff.

Oh Haymitch! It's Amazing!" I tell him lunging into his arms. Haymitch smiles as he wraps me in his arms. "I can just picture her in your arms in the rocking chair." I tell him. Haymitch smiles and kisses the top of my head. Haymitch and I go downstairs and talk for a while later until I decide to go home. I hug Haymitch good bye and thank him for making the nursery for Maysliee. When I get home I see the lights are on so I know Peeta is home from the bakery. I walk into the sitting room and gasp at who I see sitting there.

"Mom." I say shocked.

"Hello Katniss." Mom says. So many emotions run through my head right now, Annoyed, Mad, upset, Happy. I haven't seen my mom since I was 17 and I'm now 22, almost 6 years have passed. I realise I really missed my mom. The corners of my mouth twitch up into a smile. My mom smiles and stands up. I run into her arms and burry my face in her chest.

"I missed you so much momma." I tell her.

"I missed you to sweetie." Mom says.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I wanted to see my daughter." She tells me. I smile.

"Well I'm glad you're here." I tell her.

"I am too honey." She says. A few minutes later mom and I separate.

"Peeta told me you're pregnant, why didn't you tell me earlier?" She asks.

"It's a long story mom. We only started telling people I'm pregnant last month and then I got severe food poisoning and that caused internal bleeding. Even though the baby's fine I'm still recovering." I tell her.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I know what it's like to be sick when you're pregnant I had a terrible pregnancy with you and Prim." Mom says. Prim, no one has mentioned her in almost 6 years. My sweet little sister who was killed in war and will forever be 13. I sigh at the mention of her name.

"I miss her too Katniss." Mom says, knowing I'm thinking about Prim. I nod. "Did you find out the sex of your baby?" Mom asks.

"Yeah. We're having a little girl." I tell her. She smiles.

"Congratulations! Did you guys choose a name yet?" She asks.

"Yeah. We're calling her Maysliee." I tell her. At the mention of mom's old best friend tears well up in her eyes.

"That's great sweetie I'd say Haymitch is over the moon about that." She says.

"Yeah he is, he's sober and he's been like a father to me and he's really excited for this baby too. I was just over there and he's transformed one of his spear rooms into a nursery for her." I say.

"Really?" Peeta asks. I nod.

"Wow that's great." He says.

"Yeah I know." I say.

"I hear Cinna's back too." Mom says. I smile and nod.

"Yep and Portia. Cinna's going to be the baby's godfather." I say.

"That's great honey." Mom says. My mom Peeta and I sit and talk for a while longer until mom tells us she has to go settle into the place she's staying in but promises to come around again tomorrow. A while after mom leaves there's a knock on the door. Peeta comes back in followed by Cinna. I smile.

"Hello Katniss." Cinna smiles. I smile.

"Hey." I smile back.

"I brought something for my goddaughter." Cinna says handing me a white plastic bag. I open the bag and gasp at what I see inside. It's a beautiful long white christening dress with embroidered designs. It also has a pair of simple white socks. I run my hands over it; it's so soft perfect for a baby.

"Oh Cinna." I whisper lost for words. He never lost his amazing skill. Cinna smiles.

"So you like it?" He asks.

"I love it! Thank you so much!" I say lunging into his arms.

"Don't worry it was no problem." Cinna says. A few minutes later Cinna and I break our hug. "I also brought something for you." Cinna says handing me yet another white plastic bag. I open it and take out a beautiful white maternity blouse with long sleeves. It seems that it would show of my bump perfectly, which I like. There is also some maternity pants and a beautiful maternity dress, the same colour as the dress I wore to the reaping 5 years ago. It goes down to the knee but there also a few pair of maternity leggings to go with it. There is also a pair of the same colour pumps.

"Oh my god Cinna thanks there amazing!" I tell him. He smiles.

"No worries." He says.

**Hey guys sorry it's a crap ending. So please review! Oh p.s. here's the link for Katniss' dress (the first one ignore the last two. **


	14. things could take a turn for the worst

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long but the reasons are because I said I wasn't updating until I got 25 reviews and I meant it! So guys thanks for the reviews! The next chapter will be posted when this story gets 30 reviews (Only 5 more!) Anyway I'm sorry if this isn't up to standards but last night I got my heart shattered into millions of pieces. My boyfriend broke up with me :( after 2 weeks! I'm absolutely heartbroken and I can't stop thinking about him I still love him! I can't stop crying! Any of you guys dealt with heartbreak? If so mind pm ing me or tell me how to deal with it in a review? Thanks guys enjoy chapter 14 :) oh guys I forgot to tell you Cinna and Portia are dating and have been since the end of the rebellion :) (Nothing to do with this chapter!) **

**Chapter 14 Things might take a turn for the worst. **

Katniss' P.O.V.

I am awoken from my peaceful slumber by an agonizing pain in my lower abdomen. I sit up straight and gasp putting my hand on my swollen belly. I double over in pain. A few minutes later the pain eases.

"Peeta." I say trying to wake my sleeping husband. He doesn't even stir. I reach over and shake Peeta. This time he mumbles in his sleep.

"Peeta wake up there's something wrong!" I say shaking him harder. Peeta opens his eyes and sits up.

"Katniss, what is it?" Peeta asks.

"There's something wrong we need to get to the hospital." I say.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"I don't know there's defiantly something wrong with the baby I keep getting these really strong cramps and it's so sore and unbearable and_" Peeta cuts me off.

"Katniss look down." He says.

"What?" I ask.

"Just do it!" Peeta says. I look down to see blood seeping through my pyjama pants. I look back up at Peeta who is already pulling on a coat and shoes.

"Katniss put on your coat and shoes now." He says. I grab my coat from the end of my bed and throw on my slippers. Peeta grabs my hand and we rush out the door. When we arrive at the hospital Peeta goes up to the receptionist desk.

"Excuse me my wife is 5 months pregnant and she's experiencing severe abdominal cramping and bleeding we need to see a doctor right away." Peeta says.

"Of course." The nurse says and leads us down the hall and into a private room. The nurse hands me a hospital gown and tells me to change into it. Peeta helps me out of my pyjamas and into the gown. He helps me onto the bed. The nurse leaves to get the doctor. A few minutes later Dr. Kennedy arrives in.

"Alright Katniss I've been told you've been experiencing severe abdominal cramping and bleeding how far apart are the cramps?" She asks.

"Uh about five minutes." I tell her.

"Katniss the pains you are experiencing are contractions."

**Cliff-Hanger! Please review remember 5 more reviews = Another Chapter! Sorry it's so short needed to end it there! Hope you enjoyed!**


	15. Chapter 15 a time to be with family

**Hey guys! Ok first of you guys are amazing I asked for 30 reviews I got 32! Thank you sooo much! And last chapter I forgot to answer guests question so I will do so now. The name Maysliee means something to Haymitch because she was his district partner in his games (The 50****th**** annual Hunger Games the 2****nd**** Quarter Quell) and he allied with her for most of the games so when it was down to the last 3 they broke their alliance because they didn't want to have to kill eacother if it came down to them being the last 2. But later on in the games Haymitch hears Maysliee scream and he runs to her to see that a flock of pink birds have killed her by pecking at her neck with their razor sharp becks so he held her hand while she died and they were also in love so now you can see why the name means so much :) any way guys hope you enjoy this chapter can we get this story 37 reviews please guys? :) I will update when it gets 37 reviews :) enjoy!**

Chapter 15 a time to be with family.

"Contractions?!" I ask not believing my ears.

"Yes contractions. Now I know what you are thinking. It's far too early for me to have gone into labour I'm only 5 months what will happen to my baby? Well what will happen is we will give you some drugs that will stop the pains of the contractions and then we will give you drugs for the bleeding and to stop the contractions. Now the contractions will probably start again but not to worry we will keep you in for a while and I will be on call all night so I will be able to stop the contractions when or if they start again, alright?" Dr. Kennedy says. I nod and Dr. Kennedy inserts two needles that lead to two different IV's into my hand and leaves.

"Peeta what if the contractions can't be stopped, what if Maysilee's born now, she probably won't survive, I can't lose her Peeta I can't!" I say panicking tears running down my face.

"Hey, it's going to be ok Kat I promise even if you have to stay in this hospital for the next 4 months then that's what you'll have to do. But Maysilee's gonna be fine, I promise." Peeta says. I nod as he pulls me into his arms and holds me close.  
"Peeta, I think the rest of the family should be here. I really need them, epically Haymitch and mom." I tell him.

"Ok I'll go call them." Peeta tells me and goes out to use the payphone. I rub my swollen belly.

"I really hope you're ok Maysliee. Mommy and Daddy love you so much and we couldn't bear if something happened you. But mommy's going to do everything she can to protect you and so is your daddy and Grandma, Grandpa Haymitch and Uncle Cinna, Uncle, Finn, Aunty Johanna and Aunty Annie, because we all love you so much." I say creasing my stomach. Just then Peeta walks back in.

"I got through to everyone. Jo, Finn and Annie are still here so they'll be here soon and Haymitch, Haymitch was worse than me he'll be here really soon. Cinna and your mom are on their way too." Peeta says. I nod. Just then Haymitch walks through the doors and straight over to my bedside. He sits beside me and wraps me in his arms.

"It's gonna be ok, I swear to you Katniss everything's gonna be ok." Haymitch whispers in my ear.

"Thank you." I whisper back. He pulls back from our hug and kisses me on the forehead.

"So what did the doctor say?" He asks.

"She said that she can stop the contractions, which she did and she's going to keep Katniss in for a while just to make sure the contractions don't start again." Peeta says.

"And if they do?" Haymitch asks.

"She can stop them again; hopefully they can keep them stopped for good soon." I say. Throughout the night Cinna, My mom, Finnick, Johanna and Annie arrive in. No one leaves so in this tiny room there is me, Peeta, Haymitch, my mom, Finnick, Cinna, Johanna and Annie, but we don't care that it is a little cramped because we're all here together as a family and that's all we care about. Dr. Kennedy also has a machine monitoring Maysilee's heart beat and a while later as I'm sitting there talking with Cinna I notice that the machine keeping track of her heartbeat is starting to beep slower.

I look at the machine and back down at my stomach.

"Katniss, is everything ok?" Cinna asks.

"Peeta get the doctor there's something wrong with the baby." I say. Peeta nods and goes off to get Doctor Kennedy. A few minutes later she arrives in.

"Ok Katniss I want to do a quick ultrasound to make sure everything's ok." She says. I nod and quickly pull up my top. Dr. Kennedy squirts the cold blue jell onto my stomach and runs the hand held device over my stomach. I look at the screen to see my baby. She looks ok to me but I'm no doctor. I see another shape beside Maysilee's foot on the screen and furrow my eyebrows.

"What's that?" I ask pointing to it. Dr. Kennedy looks at the screen and furrow's her eyebrow.

"Hmm, it looks like another foot, but it could just be a part of the placenta." Dr. Kennedy says.

"You mean I could be having twins?" I ask.

"Yes but I won't be able to tell for another few weeks." She says.

**Le gasp! Could it be twins? Review to find out! Hope you enjoyed!**


	16. Chapter 16 finding out for definite

**Hey guys here's chapter 16 thanks to everyone who reviewed! Can we please get this story up to 42 reviews please? Next update will be then thanks! :D **

"_My name is Katniss Mellark. I'm 22 years old. I live in District 12 in victors village with Peeta my husband of 4 years and Haymitch who is like a father to me. I was in the hunger games. I won with Peeta. We were then thrown back into the arena with 22 other victors for the 3__rd__ quarter quell. At the end of the Quell I blew the arena up and was rescued by the rebels, Peeta was captured by the Capitol. We were eventually able to rescue him but President Snow had hijacked him making him think I was a mutt and that he hated me. He tried to kill me on several occasions. In the final moments of the war my sister Prim was killed by bombs. We still don't know if the bombs were Gales or not but I blame him and haven't spoken to him in almost six years. Peeta learned to control his attacks and hasn't had one in almost 2 years. I am five months pregnant with Peeta's baby. We are having a little girl and we are going to name her Maysliee. I had compactions with the pregnancy last month and just 2 days ago went into premature labour Peeta and I rushed to hospital where luckily my contractions were stopped. I have just been told I may be carrying twins, and I honestly don't know how I feel about it." _ I repeat my monologue in my head as I try to figure out how I'm feeling about the possibility of having twins. I look over at Peeta and see he has a huge smile on his face.

"Katniss we might be having two babies! Isn't this amazing?" Peeta says.

"Yeah kind of." I say non enthusiastically.

"Katniss what's wrong are you ok?" Peeta asks.

"Peeta I don't know if we could raise two babies on our own." I tell him.

"Kat. We won't be on our own. We have Haymitch, your mom, Cinna, Portia, Finnick, Johanna, Annie and Effie." He tells me.

"Ok you have me there but I'm scared." I tell him, tears starting to roll down my face. Stupid hormones I'm not _that _afraid.

"Hey its ok Kat please don't cry." Peeta says holding me close.

"No, it's just my stupid hormones." I say.

"I'm scared too." Peeta says.

"You are?" I ask.

"Of course I am but I'm excited too, Katniss nothing is set in stone expect for the fact that we are most defiantly having one baby." Peeta says. I smile and nod.

"It's gonna be ok isn't it Peeta?" I ask.

"Of course it is Katniss." Peeta says.

"Having twins might not be that bad." I say.

"It wouldn't." Peeta says. Before we can continue on Dr. Kennedy walks in.

"Dr. Kennedy is there any way you can tell for definite if we're having twins or not?" I ask.

"Well I could do a 3D ultrasound but that would cost quite a bit." She says.

"That's ok we're both victors we both still get our victors winnings and Peeta has the money from the bakery we can afford in." I tell her.

"Alright then." She says. She leaves the room and appears again a few minutes later with what looks like an ultrasound machine but I'm sure is something different. She presses a few buttons and then squirts the blue gel onto my stomach. She runs the wand over my stomach and a very detailed picture of my baby appears on screen. I can see her little nose and eyes and mouth and everything.

"Well there you have it. Only one baby. I was right that was just a piece of the placenta." Dr. Kennedy smiles. I let out a breath I hadn't even realised I was holding in.

"Not twins, one baby." I smile to Peeta. He smiles back.

"I told you nothing was set in stone." He says.

**Ok guys sorry this isn't the best chapter but I have big plans for the next chapter so please review and remember 42 reviews= update!**


	17. an unwelcome ghost from our past (c 17)

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews! Here's the next chapter please review let's get up to 47 reviews please! Next update then!**

Chapter 17 an unwelcome ghost from our past

*The next day.*

Today I am finally being discharged from hospital as there are no signs of labour starting again but I've been put on strict bed rest for 3 weeks. Peeta and Haymitch help me home and the minute we're inside I sit down on the couch.

"You ok sweetheart?" Haymitch asks. I nod.

"Just a bit achy." I say rubbing my stomach which still hurts. A while later Peeta is gone down to the bakery and Haymitch is at home. I sit down on the couch and start to read another baby book. A few minutes later there's a knock on the door. I sigh and put my book down. When I open the door the person standing there is last person I expected to see.

"Hey catnip." Gale says.

"G-G-G-Gale" I stutter out.

"Long time no see how you been?" He asks.

"Fine." I say shortly.

"Katniss what's wrong you're really jumpy." He says. That's when his eyes fall to my expanded belly. The look in his eyes is indescribable. There's hatred and lust with rage and anger.

"So bread boy knocked you up huh?" He says.

"Gale! His name is Peeta and we were trying for a baby!" I tell him.

"I thought you never wanted kids." Gale says.

"I didn't until Peeta changed my mind." I say.

"Did he force you to do this?!" Gale asks in disgust.

"What?! Of course not! What makes you think that?!" I ask.

"Well the Katniss I knew never wanted kids under any circumstances." He says.

"Well that was when there were games now my baby is safe from the games, Peeta wanted a baby so badly and I love him and I realised I wanted a baby too, so here I am 5 months pregnant with our daughter." I say.

"Oh don't give me that crap Katniss I thought you loved me." Gale says.

"Love you?! What makes you think that since I chose Peeta over you?!" I say.

"You just didn't want to hurt the bread boy's feelings." Gale says.

"Oh that is bull crap." I say.

"Maybe that's what you want to think but you know it's the truth." Gale says. I am going to smack him soon.

"It is not the truth! The truth is I love Peeta! For real!" I shout.

"Now that is bull crap!" Gale says.

"Gale why can't you understand I don't love you! I love Peeta!" I say. What happens next is a bit of a blur. Gale steps inside right up close to me. The next thing I feel is his hand across my face. I then feel his gigantic hands on my shoulders and he pushes me into the table with all his might. My body turns sideways and only my side hits the table but my bump is the majority of my side so it hits the table as well. I fall to the ground in agony. Gale bends down face to face with me.

"That was me telling you how much I want that thing inside of you dead." He says and walks out. I see Haymitch about a meter away from the house and summon up the last of my energy and scream his name before blacking out.

**Poor Katniss always in hospital! Do you think her and the baby will be ok? To find out please review! 47 reviews= update!**


	18. Chapter 18 the aftermath

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update but I'll explain! So on Monday I was back to school but I was **_**really, really **_**sick! I cannot emphasise enough how much pain I was in I went home early. I was home alone and I was screaming in pain the pain killer wouldn't work you'd swear I was in labour! Haha. And then yesterday I had SO much h/w! I had Homec, French, Religion (10 key words and 3 sets of questions of 10 8 and 4!) English Maths Irish and Science so I'm sorry! I just wanna say thank you for all the reviews! 51 you guys are amazing! I just wanna give a big shout out to my best friend Johanna! You are amazing honey! So funny and Cray Cray ;) I love you hunny! 3 xoxoxoxox so enjoy this chapter Johanna it's up tonight you know what you have to do tomorrow! Le evil laugh. Le Snow blood cough. Mwahahahahah! Anyways enjoy! Oh and to Rcracer Of course someone can beat Gale up! Great suggestion! **

**Chapter 18 the aftermath.**

Screaming babies, still born babies, Miscarriages, blood, dead loved ones. These are the things I dream about. I can feel myself coming around and fight to stay in my comfy cocoon of warmth. But then I hear Peeta's voice. I start to open my eyes and it's like they've been glued shut but the glue is starting to wear off. Slowly but surely they open. I turn my head to the side to see the only face I wanted to see upon my waking, Peeta's.  
"Katniss! Oh Katniss thank God you're ok!" Peeta says pressing his lips to mine. My mind is blank. I cannot remember why I am in hospital, is something wrong with the baby? I don't remember a thing.

"Peeta, what happened?" I ask.

"I don't know Kat Haymitch told me he was walking toward the house when he heard you scream his name. He sprinted as fast as he could to the house. On the way he met Gale walking from the house and when he arrived at the house you were lying on the floor with blood on your pants." Peeta says. Everything comes back to me now. Gale's visit. His humongous hands shoving me into the table. Him telling me how much he wanted Maysliee dead.

"Gale. He... he came over when you were at the bakery and Haymitch was at home. The minute he saw my bump I could tell he was going to do something crazy. He tried to tell me I loved him and not you but of course I told him it was bull crap. When I told him that I didn't love him he pushed me into the table and my bump got most of the blow. All I remember is falling into darkness." I say.

"That bastard! I swear the next time I see him I'm going to break his neck!" Peeta says.

"Peeta, the baby, is she ok?" I ask.

"Well, she is, and she isn't." Peeta says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well she's alive and has a strong heartbeat, but as you know she is not fully developed, her bones are still getting stronger, and when you hit the table it also hit her back. The doctors say her back curved slightly about 25 degrees, it's nothing exactly serious. She will be born with Scoliosis, a curved spine. Since her Curve isn't that severe there's no need to operate on it or anything but she will need physical therapy when she's about 12 until she's about 15. The doctors may want to do an x-ray on her a few months after she's born, just to make sure the curve isn't getting worse. She may suffer a little bit with back pain but the doctor says that 8 out of 10 people do anyway. It isn't likely that the curve will increase but it may, if she takes a sudden growth spurt when she's around 13 it could increase to maybe 30, 35 at the most. But it really isn't anything to worry about that much. Other than that, she's perfectly fine." Peeta says. So many thought's run through my mind. Fear, Sadness, Happiness Relief. I look at my bump and put my hands on it.

"So, you mean, everything's gonna be ok?" I ask. Peeta smiles.

"Yeah, everything's gonna be ok." Peeta says. I run my hands down my bump.

"Everything's gonna be ok baby, mommy won't let that mean man hurt you ever again, I promise." I say to my bump.

"And neither will daddy." Peeta says. I smile and kiss him. I look at Peeta for a long time taking in his features. His blonde hair, pale skin, blue eyes. The face I fell in love with 8 years ago. The face I realised I loved 5 years ago. And not a day has gone by since that I didn't love Peeta.

"I love you." I tell him. He smiles and kisses me.

"I love you too." He says. "And you too baby." He says kissing my belly. I smile.

"Peeta?" I ask.

"Yeah?" He answers.

"We're really, really tired will you come in here and sleep with us?" I ask. Peeta smiles.

"Of course." He says. Peeta gently manoeuvres his way into the bed and wraps his arms around me from behind. Placing his hand on my bump as usual. I immediately relax once in his arms.

"Goodnight, I love you." He whispers in my ear. I smile.

"We love you too." I tell him. I drift off to sleep in Peeta's arms knowing everything will be ok.

**What'd you guys think? Hope you liked it! Please review let's get up to 56 reviews please! Next update then thank you!**


	19. Revenge is a dish best served cold

**Hey guys I know I said no update till 56 but Johanna begged me and how can I say no to her? A wink, wink smiley face ;) ;) :) Hahah Loaf you too! Xoxox. So here's chapter 19. Can we please get this story up to 60 reviews please? Next update then!**

Chapter 19. Revenge is a dish best served cold.

Haymitch's .

I cannot believe what that bastard Hawthorne did to Katniss. What the hell was going through his tiny mind when he decided to push a 5 month pregnant woman to the ground?! I know he hates Peeta for winning Katniss' heart but that doesn't mean he has to try and kill his unborn daughter! Peeta heard if the fall effected Maysliee a while ago but he wanted to be there when Katniss woke up so he hasn't been out to tell me yet. I'm terrified of what's happened to my granddaughter, I'm terrified she could be paralysed, brain damaged or anything else. I'm also afraid of what's happened to Katniss she could also been affected by the fall. I put my face in my hands and try to tell myself that everything will be alright. Moments later I hear the doors open and look up to see Peeta. He sits down beside me.

"Well, how's my granddaughter?" I ask.

"When Katniss hit the table Maysilee's back hit the table. And her bones are still developing, her back curved about 25 degrees, this means she will be born with a curved spine this is called scoliosis. It's not something to really worry about but when Maysilee's about 12 she'll need physical therapy until she's about 15. The doctor's may want to do an x-ray on her back when she's a few months old just to make sure the curve isn't getting any worse." Peeta tells me. Furry fills my mind at that bastard Hawthorne for doing this to my granddaughter.

"And how's Katniss?" I ask.

"She has a broken rib and is in pain and she's exhausted." Peeta says.

"Can I see her?" I ask.

"I think she'd really appreciate if you did." Peeta says. I smile and get up and follow the young man into the Katniss' room. When I get in I see she is lying on her side in her bed in a hospital gown. Her long black curls are sprawled across the pillow and her young face looks so worn out and exhausted. Her eyes are half closed and she looks like she's trying to fall asleep but isn't having much successes. I walk over and sit down in the chair beside her bed.

"Haymitch?" She asks weakly.

"Hey sweetheart." I say kissing her forehead. She reaches out and grips one of my hands .I squeeze it reassuringly.

"I'm so sorry this happened sweetheart, but I swear to you he will regret ever returning back to District 12." I tell her.

"Thank you." She whispers. I shake my head.

"Don't thank me sweetheart. No one messes with my family and gets away with it. I brought Snow down with the rebels for killing my family and I'll do serious damage to Hawthorne." I tell her. She smiles weakly.

"Maysliee started kicking again." She tells me.

"That's so great sweetheart." I tell her. Katniss places my hand on her swollen stomach. I feel the familiar nudge of my granddaughter's kicks against my palm. I smile.

"She's stronger than ever." I say. Katniss smiles."Like her mommy." I add. Katniss smiles.

"And Daddy and Grandpa." She says. I smile.

"Haymitch, will you stay here until I fall asleep?" Katniss asks.

"Of course I will sweetheart." I say. Katniss closes her eyes and I stroke her hair, soothing her. Not long after she falls asleep. I kiss her forehead and get up and walk out. I sit down next to Peeta.

"She's asleep. I'm going to sort Hawthorne out." I say.

"Ok. Do you want me to come with you?" He asks. I shake my head.

"Nah you stay here and look after your pregnant wife." I tell him. He nods and goes back into Katniss' room. I make my way out of the hospital and to one of the guest houses I saw Hawthorne go into the other day. I'm not one for manners but I knock on the door anyway in case he moved or something. The door swings up and I'm face to face with Hawthorne. I grab him by his shirt and pull him into the house kicking the door shut behind me. I push him up against the wall with my arm across his neck.

"What is your problem?! Pushing a five month pregnant woman to the ground! She used to be your best friend!" I shout at him.

"Get the hell off me old man!" He shouts trying to push me off.

"Do you have any idea what you did to my granddaughter and Katniss?!" I shout at me. He snorts.

"Your granddaughter?" He asks. I jab my elbow into his windpipe and he gasps for air.

"I didn't ask you to speak. Next time you speak without me asking of you, you won't know who you are or where you are." I threaten him.

"Maysilee's back hit the table and it curved 25 degrees. She will be born with scoliosis a curved spine. She will have to have loads of x-rays when's she's 13. She'll have to have physical therapy for 3-4 years. It will affect her in P.E. at school when she's older and if she ever gets back pain when she's older it will most likely be increased because of the curve. Katniss has a broken rib and is completely exhausted. So tell me. What was running through that tiny mind of yours when you pushed your old best friend, who is five months pregnant to the ground huh?" I say.

"She doesn't really love bread boy. He knocked her up she doesn't want that kid. It deserves to be dead it wasn't meant to be made and it isn't wanted by its mother." Gale says.

"You have problems. I swear to god if you come near Katniss ever again or Maysliee when she's born you will never see daylight again." I tell him. I punch him in the face and kick him in the groin as hard as I can. He falls to the ground in agony.  
"I mean what I said you sorry excuses for a human being!" I say and kick him square in the groin again and walk out of the house leaving Hawthorne bleeding and most likely infertile.

**Ok guys here it is! Sorry the actual beating up wasn't a lot I mean I know I am EXTREMLEY violent but I'm not good at writing it anyways hope you enjoyed and please review :) **


	20. Chapter 20 a romantic evening

**Hey guys! I just want to say I cannot believe my story has 20 chapters and 60 reviews! Thank you all So much you are the best! So this chapter is from Portia's P.O.V. and is sit in the evening a few hours before night fall you'll see why :) enjoy guys and please review! Next update when the story gets 65 reviews! Thank you please! Haha enjoy**

**Chapter 20 A romantic evening.**

Portia's P.O.V.

I hang up the phone after having arranged more things for Katniss' baby shower with Effie. I walk into the sitting room where Cinna's sitting on the couch I walk over and sit down beside him, resting my head on his chest. He pulls me closer and I curl my legs up beside me on the couch.

"I love you." He says. I smile.

"I love you too." I tell him.

"So I thinking we could go to the meadow today, just spend the rest of the evening together what do you think?" Cinna asks. I smile there's nothing I love more than being with Cinna.

"We could bring a picnic." Cinna suggests.

"Sounds good." I say.

"You get the blankets and I'll get the food and stuff." Cinna says.

"Ok." I say. I walk to the hot press and grab a few blankets.

I feel Cinna's arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"Ready to go?" He asks kissing my neck. I smile.

"Yeah." I say. Cinna and I make our way over to the meadow hand in hand. We sit down on the blanket and start out with our picnic.

"Did you hear what happened to Katniss and her baby?" I ask Cinna.

"No! What happened?!" Cinna asks, I can tell from the tone in his voice he is worried.

"The other day Katniss was home alone, after she was discharged from the hospital after she went into premature labour and Gale came over. When he saw she was pregnant he was furious. He tried to tell Katniss she loved him but she wouldn't listen to him and when she told him she loved Peeta he pushed her into the table and told her he wanted her baby dead and left her bleeding and unconscious." I tell him.

"Oh god. Katniss and Maysliee, are they ok?" Cinna asks.

"Katniss has a broken rib. When Katniss hit the table so did Maysilee's back and it curved about 25 degrees, which means she'll be born with scoliosis, a curved spine. It's nothing severe but she will need therapy when she's older." I tell Cinna. I've never seen Cinna look so angry in his life before.

"What the hell is wrong with that man that he would push a 5 month pregnant woman into a table?" Cinna says.

"I don't know he's got problems." I say.

"I know. I'm going to break his neck if I ever see that waste of space again; he's not getting away with hurting Katniss and my goddaughter that easy." Cinna says.

"Haymitch already beat him up; I think it's safe to say no kids for Hawthorne." I say.

"Good." Cinna says. I can still see he is so angry, I hate seeing him like this when I'm used to my calm soothing reassuring Cinna.

"Cinna it's ok calm down." I say leaning over and kissing him. I feel him relax. I pull back from our kiss.

"I love you so much." Cinna says cupping my face and kissing me again. I smile.

"I love too." I say.

"Can I ask you something, really important?" He asks.

"Of course." I say. What happens next feels like a dream, Cinna pulls out a little velvet box from his jacket and opens it up to reveal a beautiful sparkling ring with a diamond. I gasp.

"Portia, I've known you for 7 years and have been the luckiest man for the past 5 years. I don't want to go into the whole big cliché speech but even though this one line is cliché I can never tell you enough. I love you. So Portia, will you marry me?" He asks. I gasp. I cannot believe my ears.

"Yes." I whisper. Cinna smiles and slides the ring onto my finger. "I love you I love you so much!" I say pressing my lips to his.

"I love you too." He says.

**Ok guys sorry it's so bad had to get to the point! Thank you to my best friend the silent Author 200 (Who you should all go follow right now!) for helping me with this chapter! Turbo shitter 3000 I'm still dying laughing at that! Roll on next Saturday! AND DO NOT FORGET MY COOKIES TOMORROW! Hahah love you hunny! xxoxoox**


	21. Chapter 21 protection and love of family

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update when I said I would but the internet ran out and I only got it last night. So thank you all so much for all your reviews! Oh and to my best friend the amazing the silent author 200 you are hilarious! You give me the funniest reviews! Haha I love you thank you! Xoxox! Ok guys so I just want to say that I was reading city of ashes (The mortal instruments) today in English and I was crying! :,( I also want to just offer up a special prayer for all those involved in the Boston Bombing. A true tragedy. R.I.P. to all who die and my thoughts and prayers are with their friends and family. My thoughts and prayers are also with anyone who was injured at the Boston bombing I hope they have a speedy easy recovery and God bless you all! Xxx, ps. This chapter is going to be in a few different P.O.V.'s it will be about Johanna and Annie and Finnick finding out what Gale did to Katniss and Maysliee I think Gale may get beaten up again. Also it will be about Cinna and Portia announcing their engagement but that'll only be a little bit :) so enjoy and next update at 70 reviews :) **

Chapter 21 Family protection and love.

Johanna's P.O.V.

I walk down stairs to see Finn walking in the door. He scoops up Ronan into his arms as he sits down beside Annie.

"I was over with Haymitch and I found out why we haven't seen Katniss or Peeta lately." He says. I sit down on his other side.

"What's the reason?" I ask. Finn looks down at his bronze haired son and bites his lip.

"Uh Ronnie why don't you go upstairs and draw a picture for your aunty Katniss." Finn says. Ronan nods his head.

"Ok!" And with that he leaps off his father's lap and runs upstairs and into his room. Finn waits till he hears the door shut to speak.

"Well Katniss is in hospital." Finnick says.

"What?! Why?!" Annie and I say in unison.

"The day after Katniss went into early labour she was at home on her own. Gale came around and obviously she wasn't expecting it. She was terrified. When he saw she was pregnant he went crazy. He tried to tell Katniss she loved him but she wasn't having any of it. When she told Gale she loved Peeta he pushed her into the table and told her he was trying to kill her baby and left Katniss bleeding and unconscious and Maysliee to die." Finn says.

"She, she didn't, did she, Maysliee didn't die did she?" I ask afraid.

"No but when Katniss hit the table so did Maysilee's back and it curved about 25 degrees meaning she will be born with Scoliosis, a curved spine. It's nothing anything really serious but she will need therapy and x-ray's and what not when she's older." Finn says.

"That asshole! Psychopath!" Annie says.

"What the hell is his problem?" I ask no one in particular.

"Haymitch already beat Gale up he gave him two swift kicks to the baby maker and I think it's safe to say no kids for Hawthorne." Finn says.

"Good." I growl.

"We should go see Katniss." Annie says.

"Yeah and after I want to pay a visit to the psychopath." Finn says.

"I'll get Ronan." I say and walk upstairs into my nephew's room.

"Ronnie?" I ask knocking lightly on the door.

"Aunty Jo! Look at the picture I drew for aunty Katniss!" Ronan says bouncing over to me with the picture in his hand. I bend down to his level and look at the picture. It's good for a 5 year old. He has drawn a picture of Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch, Finn, Annie, him and me.

"Oh my Ronnie that's great! Is this daddy?" I ask pointing to Finn. Ronan nods his head enthusiastically.

"It's so good! We're going to see aunty Katniss in the hospital now are you gonna give your picture to her?" I ask.

"Why is she in the hospital?" Ronan asks innocently.

"Aunty Katniss just had a pain in her tummy and she had to get it fixed in the hospital and to make sure her baby is ok." I say gently.

"Is her baby ok?" Ronan asks. I can't explain to a little 5 year old what's happened to Maysliee. I just smile.

"Yes Ronnie she is." I say gently.

"So we're gonna see aunty Katniss and uncle Peeta now?" Ronan asks.

"Yeah you me mommy and daddy are going to the hospital to see them now come on let's go." I say holding my hand out for Ronan. He takes it and we go downstairs.

"Mommy daddy look at the picture I drew for aunty Katniss!" Ronan says bouncing over to Annie and Finnick.

"Oh wow Ronnie its great! Aunty Katniss is gonna love it!" Finnick says.

"Yeah she is come on lets go." Annie says. We make our way to the hospital where we meet Haymitch in the waiting room. I walk up to him as Finn and Annie walk with Ronan.

"Hey we heard about Katniss and Maysliee how are they?" I say.

"Katniss broke a rib and she's exhausted and worried." Haymitch says. I nod.

"Ronan drew her a picture I think it might cheer her up." I say. Haymitch smiles.

"Most likely." He says. Ronan comes running up to us and straight over to Haymitch.

"Grandpa Look l drew aunty Katniss a picture!" Ronan says as Haymitch picks up. Haymitch gasps in fake shock.

"Did you really draw that?" He asks.

"Uh-hu!" Ronan says nodding his head.

"It's great I'm sure aunty Katniss will love it. Will we go give it to her now?" Haymitch asks.

"Yeah!" Ronan says

Katniss' P.O.V. 

I look up from my stomach when I hear people come into the room and see Finnick Annie Johanna and Haymitch with Ronan in his arms.

"Hey my little man." I smile at Ronan. Haymitch walks over and sets Ronan beside me on the bed. He immediately hugs me like always. I smile as I hold my nephew in my arms. I love him so much and just know he will be great with Maysliee.

"Look Aunty Katniss I drew you a picture!" He says pulling back from our hug and handing me a picture. I look at it to see 7 figures drawn. I smile.

"Ohh Ronnie I love it!" I say kissing his forehead.

"Do you want me to show you who everyone is?" He asks.

"Yeah show me." I say.

"Okay. This is you, that's uncle Peeta, that's Aunty Jo, that's mommy, that's daddy, and that's grandpa!" He says pointing to the different pictures.

"Oh wow Ronnie it's amazing I love it! I'm going to put it on my wall at home in my room where I can see it every day and night thank you!" I say. He smiles.

"You're welcome!" He says.

Finnick's P.O.V. 

I walk out of the hospital leaving Katniss with Annie Johanna Peeta Haymitch and Ronan. I make my way to Gales' house and barge in. I find him in the kitchen. I grab him and pin him against the wall.

"I know Haymitch already dealt with you but you're not getting away with just one beating, you will be sorry you ever did anything to Katniss or her baby." I say.

"What are you gonna do fisher boy hit me with a fishing line?" He asks. I punch him straight in the face repeatedly and kick him twice in the groin to make sure he never has kids. He drops to the ground in agony.

"Never, _Ever_ mess with my family." I say an walk out leaving him definitely infertile.

**Ok guys sorry the beating is so similar but I had to get this done quickly! Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22 spreading the good news

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews you're the best! So any TMI (The mortal instruments) fans out there? Well there's going to be a sixth book! It's gonna be out in March next year! I can't wait! So this chapter is going to be about Portia and Cinna announcing their engagement defiantly this time! Oh also in this chapter (not that it's v. Important or anything) Katniss hits 6 months :) so please enjoy and review Ohhhhh and this chapter is in... Cinna's? P.O.V. I think and others so enjoy and next update at 75 reviews :) oh and also sometimes Haymitch or someone else will refer to Katniss as Haymitch's daughter that's just because he's so much like a father to her :) Oh and Finnick and people might refer to Katniss as Finnick's little sister I just think that's how close they would have became had he not died :)**

Cinna's P.O.V.

I wake up in bed next to my beautiful fiancé. I still cannot believe I am engaged to her. I had been planning on proposing since we moved to District 12 2 months ago. I feel Portia stir next to me. I smile and turn around to meet Portia's eyes.

"Morning my soon to be husband." She says. I smile.

"Good morning my soon to be wife." I smile and press my lips to hers.

"When I woke up this morning I thought I had dreamt that you proposed to me but then I saw the ring on my finger and knew that my dreams came true." She says. I smile and cup her face in my hands and kiss her again.

"I love you so much you are so perfect and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." I say. She smiles.

"I can't wait to grow old with you either." She says.

"I was thinking we could go see Katniss today, announce our engagement as well." I say. She smiles.

"Sounds good." She says. Portia and I get up and get dressed and have breakfast and then head to the hospital. When we arrive we see Haymitch walk into the waiting room. I smile and we walk over to him.

"Hey I haven't seen you in a while." I say.  
"I've been here with Katniss most of the time since Hawthorne beat her up." He says.

"Well I heard you gave him a beating in return for his beating of your pregnant daughter."

"Of course I did and Finnick gave him a beating in return for his beating of his little sister." Haymitch says. I smile.

"So how is Katniss?" I ask.

"She has a broken rib that's nowhere near healed. She's exhausted and worried about Maysliee." He says.

"Of course she is but Maysliee will be just fine with the fighting genes of Katniss and Peeta that girls gonna be the best fighter around." Portia says. Haymitch smiles.

"Do you guys wanna see her?" He asks.

"Of course." I say. Haymitch leads Portia and me into a small hospital room containing only a few machines, a hospital bed and a chair beside that bed. I look over to the bed and see Katniss lying in the bed. I look at Katniss and see her hair is tied back into a messy bun with her fringe hanging own into her face. She looks to be just resting, not sleeping. My heart goes out to my beautiful girl on fire; I look over at Portia and Haymitch. "Would you mind if I talked with her alone for awhile?" I ask.

"Of course not." Haymitch says. Portia just smiles and kisses me and walks out of the room with Haymitch. I walk over to Katniss' bedside and kneel down beside her bed. I gently take her unusually pale hand in mine and gently kiss it. Her eyes flutter open and her grey eyes meet mine.

"Cinna?" She asks weakly unsure whether it's me or she's dreaming.

"Hey girl on fire." I smile at her. She smiles weakly.

"I'm so glad you're here." She says. I smile.

"Well I'm glad you and Maysliee are ok." I say placing my hand on her 6 month baby bump. She smiles. She hastily turns onto her back and slowly sits up with great difficulty.

"How's your rib?" I ask.

"Agony." She says. Once again my heart goes out to her.

"I'm so sorry Katniss but don't worry, Haymitch and Finn took care of Gale." I say.

"What? You mean Finn beat him up too? Not that I'm complaining." She says. I smile.

"Yeah he did after him, Annie, Ronan and Johanna visited you yesterday he got kicked in the nuts 4 times by Haymitch and Finnick, twice each so I think it's safe to say no kids for him." I tell her.

"Good he'd probably just beat them if they put one toe out of line." She says. I smile.

"Probably." I say.

"So do you have any news for me? I've been in here for almost a week now." She says.

"Actually I do. I proposed to Portia yesterday and she said yes." I say. A huge smile spreads across Katniss' face.

"Oh my God Cinna! Congratulations!" She says flinging herself into my arms. Her stomach is pressed against mine and I can feel Maysliee kicking away. Katniss laughs.

"Maysilee's kicks are her way of congratulating you." She says laughing. I smile and pull back from our hug. I place my hands on either side of Katniss' bump.

"Thank you baby girl, I love you." I say kissing her bump. She smiles.

"She says your welcome." She says. I smile and kiss her bump again.

**Hey guys I'm sorry this is so bad and cheesy ending it's just Mam is nagging at me to get of the internet I'm watching Shaw shank redemption and writing this at the same time so please review love you all! Next update at 75 reviews! **


	23. Chapter 23 planning a baby shower

**Hey guys! Ok first of all I just want to welcome to the world to my newborn second cousin! Only born yesterday! Very happy for my cousin right now almost crying! Congratulations to the proud mammy and daddy and congratulations on becoming a big brother to my second cousin (let's say his name's Finn.) Sooooooo happy right now :) :) :) :) so this chapter is going to be Katniss getting home from hospital and stuff! Also I want to say sorry for not updating yesterday I went onto the internet and got distracted sorry! Thank you guys for all the reviews! Special shout outs to ****Iris Tiff O'Dair Katnissisthemockingjayandsoami and The silent author 2000 for your very kind reviews! Thanks so much!oh and to the silent author 2000 I have to say that was the funniest review ever! Hahaha thanks so much hunny love you! Xxx ****Oh and guys I just want to say that I probably won't be posting on Friday because it's my 14****th**** birthday and I'm going out with my friends (Ps Johanna is it ok if we go out to town on the bus after school on Friday for my birthday after school?) Anywyas guys enjoy and next update at 81 reviews :) **

**Chapter 23 Getting ready for a baby shower. **

**Effie's . **

Today is the day of Katniss' baby shower. Katniss isn't being discharged from hospital until 1:00 today and that's when the party is so we have a while to decorate the place. I walk over to Katniss and Peeta's house where I meet Portia and Katniss' mother. I notice a beautiful diamond ring on Portia's wedding hand.

"Portia where'd you get your ring it's beautiful!"I say. Portia looks down at her hand and smiles.  
"Actually Effie it's my engagement ring." Portia says. A huge smile spreads across my face.

"Cinna proposed?!" I ask.

"No I bought it for myself."She says sarcastically. I smile and walk over and hug her.

"Congratulations I'm so happy for you!" I say. She smiles.

"Thanks Effie!" She says.

"So can we be expecting a new Morgan any time soon?" I ask. Portia laughs.

"Oh not for some time yet! Trust me I'm not ready for a baby yet. What about you though Effie you and Haymitch have seem to be getting closer lately." She says. I blush little does anyway know I like Haymitch. I feel like I'm 13 again having a crush on someone who is nine years older than me. It's even harder since I live with him I do really hope he feels the same way but there's no way I'm admitting it to him, I can only imagine the slagging he'd give me.

"Shut up." I say embarrassed.

"Oh calm down I'm just winding you up!" She says.

"Like the good old days." I say picking up the banner.

"Effie?" She says. I turn around.

"You know I love you really!" She says. I grin.

"I know I love you too." I say.

"Here dear let me help you with that." Mrs Everdeen says taking the other end of the banner. I reach up and set it in place on the wall. We spend a while blowing up some balloons and then we stick them up on the wall. Peeta left the entire food ready in the kitchen so we just set it on the table.

"We have about 5 minutes." Portia says.

"Mrs Everdeen I'm really sorry about what happened to Katniss and Maysliee, Gale has some serious problems." I say.

"Thank you dear. Yes he certainly does I don't know what happened to him he used to be such a nice young boy but the war changed him, not in a good way." She says. I nod in agreement. There's suddenly a knock on the door and I get up to answer it. The person who is standing there is the last person I expected to see.

"Hello Effie." Hazel greets me.


	24. Chapter 24 getting home at last

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update when I said I was but I have my reasons! See on Wednesday I had to finish my art project for my junior cert and I was using crep paper and I had to do 2 pictures and it took ALL NIGHT! No over exaggeration! I was doing it from about 5 to 10! My god it was hard! And then the dead line moved to Monday I was like *Insert "What?" Meme here* Anywyas then on Thursday I had to finish my music project which took me FOREVER! And then I didn't even have to Hand it in on Friday! Then yesterday was my birthday and I went to town with my crazy bestie Johanna ;) She gave me a birthday beating and a slap across the face... sounds like Johanna to me! Hehe love you! And then last night I was really, really, really, really, really, really sick. Think I had the 24 hour flu and now I think I'm getting a cold or the flu again because my throat... how bad it hurts when I sing or talk I squeak! And my nose is all stuffy so :( anyways here's chapter 24 enjoy and next update at 86 reviews :) **

**Effie's .**

"Hazel." I say still in shock.

"Hello Effie." She smiles.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I was talking to Haymitch last week and he told me Katniss is pregnant, I thought I just might come visit." She says. I bite my lip.

"And I suppose Gale is happy for her as well." She says.

"Um Hazel there's something you need to know about Gale." I say.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Uh, come in and I'll tell you. Portia and Mrs Everdeen are in the living room." I say.

"Alright." She says. She walks into the sitting room and the other two women are just as shocked to see her as I was.

"Hazel." Mrs Everdeen says in shock.

"Hello Violet." She smiles. Mrs Everdeen smiles and walks over and hugs her old best friend.

"I hear you're going to be a grandmother." Hazel smiles at Mrs Everdeen.

"Yes in about 3 months or so." She says. Hazel turns to me.

"Effie what is it you wanted to tell me about Gale? He hasn't gotten some girl pregnant and left her has he?" She asks.

"No far from that." I say.

"What is it?" She asks. I take a deep breath.

"Well, last week Katniss was at home on her own and Gale came around unexpectedly, when he saw she was pregnant he went crazy. He tried to tell her she loved him and not Peeta and that her baby was a big mistake and she didn't really want it. When she told him she loved Peeta he pushed her into the table and told her how much he wanted her baby dead, then he left Katniss bleeding and unconscious and her baby to die." I say. Hazel is in complete shock.

"I can't believe this." She says.

"It's true I was the one who found Katniss like that and took her to the hospital." Says Haymitch who is now standing in the doorway. I don't remember him coming in.

"This just doesn't sound like my Gale at all." Hazel says.

"That's because he's different from what he was before the war." Haymitch says.

"The baby... and Katniss, are they ok?" Hazel asks.

"No, not really." Haymitch says.

"What do you mean; Katniss didn't miscarry, did she?" Hazel asks.

"She was close to it if she hadn't been taken to hospital only moments after, the baby would probably have been dead by now." Haymitch says.

"Well then what's wrong with Katniss and the baby?" Hazel asks.

"Well Katniss has a broken rib and the baby... well when Katniss hit the table so did Maysilee's back, and it curved about 25 degrees, she'll be born with a curved spine." Haymitch says.

"Oh my god." Hazel whispers. "I can't believe my son would do something like this." She says.

"Neither can any of us." I say.

KATNISS' P.O.V.

Today I'm finely getting home from hospital. I've been put on strict bed rest for the reaming duration of my pregnancy. I never go out hunting anymore because I'm pregnant so I'm not too disappointed. When I go home all I want to do is cuddle up with Peeta, so he can protect me and Maysliee from Gale.

"You ok Kat?" Peeta asks as he helps up the road to our house.

"Uh-hu my ribs just sore and, Maysilee's kicking me right in the ribs." I say through the pain.

"Hey, baby please stop mommy love's you but you're hurting her." I say rubbing my stomach. Maysilee's kick almost instantly cease. I smile and rub my bump again.

"Thank you baby I love you." I say looking at my stomach. I look over at Peeta to see him grinning.

"What?" I ask.

"I don't know why you used to say you'd never be a good mother when I was asking you to have a baby. Look at you you're amazing!" He says. I smile.

"I guess I never realised how much I could love our baby until I got pregnant." I tell him. He smiles and kisses me. He places his hand on my stomach.

"Daddy loves you too Maysliee." He says. I smile.

"She says she loves you too." I say. He smiles and pecks me on the lips.

"Come on lets go home." He says taking my hand in his. The rest of the way home we just talk about Maysliee and how it's hard to believe she'll be here in 3 months. When we reach the house Peeta helps me inside. When I step inside the living room I am awe struck. There are balloons everywhere. Food laid out and a banner above the window saying 'It's a girl!' and sitting around the room are my mother, Hazel, Portia, Cinna, Haymitch, Effie, my old prep team, Beetee, Finnick, Annie, Johanna, Ronan and Plutarch.

"Peeta?" I ask turning to look at him. He smiles.

"A baby shower for my two favourite girls." He says kissing me and placing his hand on my stomach.

**Ok guys sorry it's so bad but I'm tired and sick and it's early :( **


	25. Chapter 25 SORRY JUST AN AUTHORS NOTE!

**OK GUYS THIS IS JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I'M REALLY SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG BUT I HAVE MY SUMMER EXAMS STARTING ON MONDAY :((((( SOOOO MUCH STUDY TO BE DONE! SO FAR I'M DOING ABOUT 12 OUT OF 14 HONOURS SUBJECTS I SWEAR!... AND IT'S HARD!I'M SO SORRY BUT I WON'T BE UPDATING THIS STORY UNTIL FRIDAY MAYBE SATURDAY IF NOT FRIDAY I PROMISE SATRUDAY! I HAVE EXAMS UNTIL THURSDAY NEXT WEEK BUT THEN I'M OFF FOR SUMMER ON FRIDAY! 3 MONTHS WOHOH! BUT THEN I'LL BE IN THIRD YEAR... JUNIOUR CERT... :( AND THEN SENIOR 1 AND THE YEAR AFTER THAT SENIOR 2... OH MY GOD THAT'S SCARY GUYS I'M FINISHED SCHOOL FOREVER IN LIKE 2 YEARS (NOT COUNTING THIS YEAR 'CAUSE IT'S OVER IN A WEEK) ANYWAYS REALLY SORRY ONLY GOT TIME FOR SHORT STORIES SORRY! LOVE YOU ALL! **


	26. Chapter 26 a baby shower

**Hey guys I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in like 4 weeks but I was so busy with Exams (which I think I failed the majority of, It was very idiotic of me to think I could get everything done in 2 weeks, start studying in September for my junior cert this year so I will.) any way I've also had some writers block and wasn't well the last 2 days. Anyways I'm really sorry. Thanks so much for all the reviews! I can't believe it 90 reviews! Thanks so much! Love you all! Next update at 95 reviews :)**

**Chapter 26: A baby shower.**

"A baby shower?" I question Peeta.

"Don't worry it's not going to be anything like the ones in the Capitol." He says.

"This place looks amazing." I say. Peeta smiles.

"It was all Effie's idea." Peeta says.

"Oh Effie thank you so much!" I say hugging her.

"It's no problem Katniss, after everything you've been through, you deserve this." She says. I smile.

A while later as I'm talking with Peeta I feel someone gently lay their hand on my arm. I turn around to see Plutarch smiling at me. I smile back.

"Peeta, would you mind if I talked to Katniss on my own for a moment?" Plutarch asks.

"No not all." Peeta smiles and gets up to leave.

"It's great to see our Mockingjay leading a somewhat ordinary life." Plutarch says. I smile and rub my bump.

"Yeah, it's great to live an ordinary life; I just wish I didn't have to put up with people such as Gale." I say.

"I heard about what he did, I'm terribly sorry." Plutarch says. I smile.

"Thanks." I say.

"So Katniss, how would you feel if I asked you to do an interview with Ceaser Flickermen?" Plutarch says. The thought makes me quiet annoyed, I really don't want to go back to the Capitol, especially when I'm six months pregnant, the reporters would never go away, and I don't want to bring Maysliee to the Capitol when she's born, she's already going to be known as the daughter of 2 victors, victors that won twice, and the daughter of the Mockingjay, I don't want my baby to know about any of that, not until she's at least 14.

"Plutarch, I couldn't, I'm six months pregnant, the cameras and reporters would never leave us alone, and I don't want my daughter all over the media, before or after she's born." I say.

"Understandable, but it would only be a few hours, I'll make sure there's as little paparazzi as possible, though I can't promise they'll be none, the interview will only be televised live that night, and will not be replayed on air without both yours and Peeta's permission." Plutarch says. I sigh in defeat, I can't think of any other reason not to go, other than I don't want to.

"Talk to Peeta and see what he says, if he says yes then I'll go but if he says no you're not to speak of it again." I say.

"Alright, that seems fair." Plutarch says. Just as I am about to say something else Peeta walks back over to us. "Ah Peeta, my boy, just the man I was looking for!" Plutarch says. Peeta gives me a confused look, I just smile at him.

"What for?" Peeta ask.

"Well I was just talking to Katniss about having an interview with Ceaser Flickermen. I will do what I can to make sure there is as little paparazzi as possible, though I cannot promise you there'll be none, you wouldn't have to stay the night, just a few hours and then you can return to District 12. The interview will be televised live that night and will not be replayed again without both yours and Katniss' permission. Katniss was reluctant at first but has agreed that if you agree she's fine with it, and will go, but if you don't agree, then I'll drop it." Plutarch says.

"Are you sure you're ok with this Kat?" Peeta asks me. I nod.

"Alright, I'll agree to it. But you're not allowed to ask us to do another interview after Maysliee is born." Peeta says. Plutarch nods.

"So it's settled then, I'll arrange the interview for as soon as possible and contact you when I know when the interview will be held." Plutarch says.

"Alright." Peeta says. A while after Plutarch leaves, to my dismay my old prep team come over to me. They go on and on about how they've been, never asking me how I was or how the baby is.

"Are you having a boy or a girl?" Octiva asks me.

"A girl." I say.

"How far along are you?" Venia asks.

"6 months." I say.

"When are you due?" Flauvis asks. I mentally roll my eyes at this, if I'm 6 months now and it's the start of October I'm obviously due in December. But then again, my prep team _are_ clueless.

"December" I say.

"Ohh a Christmas baby how cute!" Octiva sequels. I smile.

"Did you choose a name?" Flauvis asks.

"Yeah, Maysliee Primrose Rue Mellark." I say.

"Ohh that's adorable!" Venia says. I smile and rub my bump.

About half an hour later Peeta suggests we start opening presents, I agree because I' getting tired and want this shower to be over. The first present I grab is from Effie. Underneath the elegantly wrapped wrapping paper, is a beautiful pink dress with a pink headband and shoes, it looks like it would fit a baby around a month old.

"Oh Effie it's beautiful, thank you!" I smile.

"You're welcome." Effie says. The next one I take is from Haymitch. It's a beautiful white baby grow with a Mockingjay sewn onto the front of it in gold.

"Oh Haymitch it's amazing! I was worrying about what she would wear home from hospital but this is perfect! Thank you so much!" I say delighted at the simple yet perfect present. Haymitch smiles.

"No problem sweetheart." He says. The next present is from Annie, Finnick and Ronan. It's a baby bath along with bath toys for when Maysilee's a little older.

"Oh Annie, Finn this must of cost you so much! I desperately needed one of these thank you so much!" I say.

"It's nothing compared to the amount of stuff you got Ronan when he was born." Annie says. I smile. I did go a little bit over board when Ronan was born. I got him about 10 different baby outfits, shoes, socks and hats. About 5 baby blankets, 2 comforters, a baby bath, lots of baby toys, and a baby swing. The next one is from Johanna. It's a pair of pink baby pyjamas with a pattern of Mockingjays. I smile thinking how cute Maysliee will look in them. I thank Johanna and grab the next present. It's from Cinna and Portia. I'm awe struck. There are dozens of little handmade baby outfits, all perfectly sized for a new born. The outfits are so beautiful; I can't even begin to describe them. I thank Cinna and Portia with gratitude. From Beetee, several adorable stuffed animals. From my prep team we get plenty more clothes and jewellery for babies, I don't intend on using the jewellery though. From my mom we get a baby swing. I know how useful this will be if Maysliee doesn't sleep at night, when Prim was a baby and had colic my dad used to rock her in his arms and she would fall asleep without a problem. I thank my mom with gratitude. The next present is from Plutarch. I was afraid it would be something completely extravagant but thankfully it's only a few comforters. I smile and thank Plutarch. The last present is from Hazel. It's a few baby blankets, a steriliser and a set of bottles. I thank her telling her how badly I was in need of bottles. A few hours later everyone is leaving. Just as I'm about to go find Peeta Hazel stops me.

"Katniss, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asks. I may hate her son but Hazel is still the kind caring woman she was 8 years ago. I smile.

"Of course." I say.

"Katniss, I just want to say, I am truly sorry about what happened with Gale, I honestly don't know what's wrong with him, I haven't seen him since he was 19, but he's changed so much, in such a bad away. I went over to talk to him yesterday, he said he was still in love with you, which is quiet obvious, and he says you don't deserve to be happy, to have a family." Hazel says.

"Why because I don't love him?" I ask.

"Yes that's what he told me." Hazel says. I shake my head at his selfishness. "Has anyone gone to the peacekeepers yet?" She asks. I look up, Hazel wants Gale arrested?

"You want him arrested?" I ask.

"He may be my son and I may love him but that doesn't mean he shouldn't' be locked up for what's he's done." Hazel says.

"I think Finnick reported him, I'm not sure." I say.

"So your mom tells me you're having a little girl?" Hazel says, trying to lighten the mood. I smile.

"Yeah, Maysliee." I say. Hazel smiles.

"Congratulations, I'm very happy for you." She smiles.

"Thank you, how are Rory, Posy and Vick?" I ask.

"Growing up to fast." She says. I smile.

"Hazel, would you like to stay for dinner, Haymitch, Effie, Cinna, Portia and my mom already are." I say. Hazel smiles.

"I'd love to Katniss, thank you." She says. I begin to think about what it will be like to have Maysliee in the house, and what it will be like raising a baby. As I'm thinking of all these things the thought of childbirth pops into my mind, I suddenly become terrified of the thought of giving birth.

"Hazel, can I ask you something?" I ask.

"Of course." She smiles.

"How painful is child birth?" I ask.

"A little bit more painful than the cramps you get when you're on your period." Hazel says.

"I don't get cramps when I'm on my period." I say.

"Well then, you're screwed." Effie says coming in and sitting beside me.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"I don't, my friends tell me how bad it hurts, and if you don't know how the pain feels when it's not as strong as usual, you're screwed." Effie says. I smile.

"If that's true than I'll just get an epidural." I say.

"Weren't you planning on getting one anyway?" Effie asks.

"Not until you scared me." I say. Effie laughs.

After dinner everyone leaves and Peeta and I go upstairs to bed.

"Thank you for the baby shower Peeta, it was great, and I got a lot of things I needed." I say. Peeta smiles.

"Anything for my girls." He says and kisses me. He then lowers his head to my huge stomach and pushes up my top.

"Hi Maysliee, I'm your daddy, I can't wait to meet you, I love you so much already." Peeta says and kisses my stomach. I smile.

"She loves you too." I say. Peeta smiles and kisses me. That night I fall asleep in Peeta's arms dreaming of Maysliee.

**Hope you guys liked it :) please review! **


	27. Chapter 27 planning a wedding

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! So this chapter is basically just Cinna and Portia planning their wedding, with the aid of Peeta, Katniss, Effie and Haymitch, there's going to be shall I say a... twist.. At the end :D so this is in Effie's P.O.V. so next update at 100 reviews :) oh btw not that it matters but my nephews only 1 and he can say a few things like car, book, duck, coco (my dad's dog) etc. So anyway he always says 'book' when he sees me and so I decided to call him my little duck :D Hehe **

**Chapter 27 planning a wedding **

**Effie's P.O.V.**

*2 weeks later*

"So are you guys planning on getting married soon, or in a year or so, like they usually do?" I ask.

"Soon, in a few months, if that's possible." Portia says.

"Of course it's possible." Cinna says.

"So how about December, shortly before or after Christmas?" I ask.

"No, that wouldn't work. We want Katniss and Peeta there and Katniss is due on the 22nd so Maysliee will either be about 2 days old or due any day." Cinna says.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." I say.

"I was thinking next month or November." Portia says.

"Well this month is almost over, so how about early November?" Cinna says.

"Ok, what about the 12th of November?" Portia asks.

"Sounds good." Cinna says.

"Ok, so it's official, November 12th." Portia says. I smile and write it down on the small pad I brought.

"I could bake the cake for you guys." Peeta says.

"Oh Peeta would you?" Portia asks.

"Of course, I can do any type and any decoration." Peeta says.

"I think we should keep it simple, maybe just 2 tiers?" Portia says.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same." Cinna says.

"I have a book of samples back at the house; if you want I can run and get them." Peeta says.

"Oh no it's ok we have a few ideas in mind, thank you though." Portia says.

"Ok, so what type did you guys have in mind, you don't have to decide right now." Peeta says.

"I don't mind at all. Portia, which do you want?" Cinna asks.

"Let's keep it simple, Vanilla." Portia says. Cinna smiles.

"Alright, Vanilla it is." He says. I nod and write it down.

"Are you guys going to design your own dress and suit, or are you going to buy them or what?" Katniss asks, shifting her position on the couch, trying to get comfy, she can never sit still anymore because she can't get comfy with her big stomach.

"We're going to buy them." Portia says.

"Oh well then how about you Katniss and I go shopping for a dress tomorrow?" I ask. Katniss laughs.

"Uh I'm almost 7 months pregnant, there is _no way_ I am going dress shopping." She says. Portia laughs.

"It's ok Katniss don't worry you don't have to come." Portia says.

"Oh Thank God I thought Effie was going to drag me with you's." Katniss says. At that I laugh

"But to answer your question Effie yes I'd love to go dress shopping tomorrow." Portia says. I smile.

"Great! We'll make a day of it!" I say. She smiles.

"Sure." She says.

"Ok, so what flowers are you gonna have?" I ask.

"Well, for the table pieces I was thinking Poppies and when I'm walking down the aisle I was thinking Lily's." Portia says. I smile.

"That sounds beautiful!" I say.

"I'm sure we'd be able to order them tomorrow." Portia says. I nod.

"So, what about bridesmaids and grooms men?" I ask.

"Well, for my maid of honour, I was wondering if you would do the honour." Portia says.

"What, me really?" I ask.

"Yeah, trust me I've run by it with Johanna Annie and Katniss and they all agree it should be you." She says.

"Oh Katniss, are you sure you wouldn't want to be maid of honour?" I ask. She laughs.

"Effie please I'll be almost 8 months pregnant, I'll be as big as a whale." Katniss says.

"No you won't!" I protest.

"Whatever, no I really couldn't be maid of honour, anyway you're Portia's best friend it should be you." She says. I smile.

"Alright, I'll be your maid of honour." I smile.

"And for the rest of the bridesmaids I've asked Annie, Johanna and Katniss and everyone's said yes." Portia says.

"So who are you going to have as your grooms men Cinna?" I ask.

"Haymitch is going to be my best man and for the grooms men I've asked Finnick, Peeta and Flauvis and they've all said yes." Cinna says.

"I take it the ceremony is just going to be in the back garden?" I ask. Cinna nods.

"And the reception is going to be in the justice building." Portia says. I nod.

"Oh! And what about foods?" I ask.

"Well for the main course we agreed on a choice of either roast ham with spuds and gravy or roast turkey with spuds and gray. For the vegetarian menu I was thinking Salmon with either roasted or mashed spuds and a side of vegetables. For the kids menu I was thinking something simple like hotdogs and fries. And for desert I was thinking we could just let everyone order off the menu for that." Portia says. I smile.

"Perfect." I say and write it down.

*20 minutes later*

Everyone has left and Haymitch and I are sitting on the couch together. Suddenly the thought that it very well could snow in November comes into my mind. This could mess up the whole wedding.

"Oh no." I say.

"What?" Haymitch asks.

"It could Snow in November Haymitch! It could ruin the whole wedding, we'll have to have complete back up plans and_" Just as I am about to continue my rant, I am silenced by Haymitch leaning over and pressing his lips to mine.

**Haha! Evil Cliffy! Sorry this chapter isn't all that good, I'm running out of Ideas so please review and let me know what yah think! :D love you all! **


	28. Chapter 28 could it be love?

**Hey guys! :) thanks for all the reviews! I just wanna say I cannot believe my story has 100 reviews and 28 chapters! Thank you so much! Without all of you I would not be this far on in my story! I love you all so much you are the **_**best**_**! Thank you so much! Xx by the way you guys should be getting excited we're only a few chapters away from Maysilee's birth. I have it written out and everything. Gotta make a few adjustments but that's it! Anyways here's chapter 27, enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 27 could it be love? **

**Effie's P.O.V. **

At first I am shocked that Haymitch is kissing me. My body is like a statue, but soon enough I relax and begin to enjoy the kiss. Haymitch's hands tangle into my hair and I slip my arms around his neck. He gently bites my bottom lip, I gasp. Haymitch takes this opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. A low moan escapes the back of my throat. I don't know how long Haymitch and I sit here kissing like this for. It could be 10 seconds, minutes, hours, days, I don't know. I am lost in a world of my own that consist only of Haymitch and myself. Much to my dismay Haymitch breaks our kiss. He leans his forehead against mine.

"I have to admit princess that was amazing." Haymitch says. I smile.

"It was." I say. Haymitch smiles and pecks me on the lips. I smile.

"So, is this your way of asking me out on a date?" I ask. Haymitch smiles.

"Yes it is." He says. I smile.

"I think it's obvious my answer is yes." I say. Haymitch smiles.

"So where would you like to go?" He asks.

"I don't mind, anywhere." I say.

"Ok, then I'm going to take you for lunch in the meadow." Haymitch says. I smile.

"Sounds great." I say.

"Dammit Effie, I'm gonna just come out with it. I love you. I always have, since the day we met, I know I was an ass to you but I was trying to deny that I love you, that I could ever fall in love with someone like you, someone from the Capitol. But I have, and now I'm not afraid to accept it. The last 7 months have been the best of my life. Especially since you moved in with me." Haymitch says. I am speechless and shocked.

"I love you too." Is all I'm able to say. Haymitch smiles and kisses me. "I really have to admit, this time 5 years ago if someone had of told me I would be going on a date with Haymitch Abernathy, I would've thought there was something wrong with them." I say. Haymitch smiles.

"I would've thought the same." He says. "You're so beautiful Effs; I don't know why you used to wear those ridiculous wigs, that ridiculous makeup and those ridiculous clothes and shoes. You're far more beautiful without all of that." Haymitch says. I smile.

"I used to think they looked well, looked sophisticated." I say. Haymitch laughs.

"I think it's a good job you don't wear them anymore, I can only imagine how much they would scare poor Maysliee when she's born." Haymitch says. I laugh.

"You really care about them don't you? Katniss and Maysliee." I say. Haymitch smiles.

"I really do. I would go to the ends of the earth to protect them." Haymitch says. I smile and kiss him.

"You're a great father figure to Katniss and you're going to be an amazing grandfather to Maysliee." I say. He smiles.

"Haymitch!" I hear Katniss call, she sounds worried, and afraid. Haymitch stands up and begins to walk toward the hall way. Katniss walks into the living room where we are.

"Katniss, what is it, are you ok, is Maysliee ok?" Haymitch asks.

"It's Peeta, he's having an attack." Katniss says.

**Dun Dun Dun! Another evil cliffy! Hah! Anyway sorry this chapter wasn't all that good. Next update at 105 reviews :) **


	29. Chapter 29 getting our Peeta back

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the reviews! You're amazing! I almost cried! Thank you so much! So have any of you guys read the infernal devices? I finished clockwork princess last night.. Oh my god I sobbed **_**so**_** much over the course of those 3 days (I read it in 3 days) oh god the feels... I'm going to cry again... Jem... I know he's not dead but still... anyway enough rambling here's chapter 29 **

**Chapter 29: brining back our Peeta.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or characters all rights belong to Suzanne Collins!**

_**Katniss' P.O.V. **_

"An attack?" Haymitch asks. I nod.

"I was in the sitting room reading and Peeta was in the kitchen baking. I heard a plate smash and when I went into the kitchen Peeta was crouching on the floor his hands over his ears. I knew he was having an attack. I went over to him to try and comfort him and then he stood up and his eyes were so dark and distant... Like they were in district 13. I tried to stay calm and reminded him of Maysliee. I put his hand on my bump but he jerked it back as if I were carrying a demon child, not his child. I told him I loved him to please think about his daughter, _our_ daughter. He snorted and told me that she couldn't possibly be his because he would never touch a mutt like me. I tried again and again but he wouldn't listen to me. Eventually I knew I had to get out of their before he tried to hurt me or Maysliee."I say, tears streaming down my face.

"Katniss stay here with Effie while I go over there." Haymitch says.

"I don't think you should go ever there alone, it's one of the worst attacks he's ever had." I say.

"Katniss, under no circumstances are you coming back over there with me. You're 7 months pregnant." Haymitch says.

"Well then you should get Finnick or Cinna to go with you." I say.

"If I need to I will, don't you worry about me sweetheart, you just take care of yourself and Maysliee, do you need anything?" Haymitch asks. I shake my head.

"No, I don't think so." I say. Haymitch nods and leaves. I sit down beside Effie. I suddenly feel a Braxton hick's contraction rip through my body. I groan and rub my stomach.

"Katniss, honey, are you ok?" Effie asks. I nod.

"Just a Braxton hick's contraction, I've been having them for a week." I say. Effie nods.

"Is there anything you want me to get you, some painkillers? I think I have pandol tablets in my room." Effie asks.

"No, my doctor said I shouldn't take pain killers when I have Braxton hick's, thanks though." I say. Effie just smiles at me.

Haymitch's P.O.V.

When I enter Katniss and Peeta's house I find Peeta in the kitchen. He's clutching the counter top and breathing heavily. When he sees me he straightens up.

"Don't let her near me." He says. Fear in his voice.

"Let who near you Peeta?" I ask.

"_Katniss." _He spits out the name, as it were venom.

"Why not, Peeta?" I ask. I know perfectly well why but the first step toward getting the real Peeta back is getting him to admit his fear and hatred.

"Because, she's a mutt, Haymitch, she's going to kill us all. I don't know whose kid that is that she's carrying inside of her is, Hawthorne's maybe, but I know it's not mine." Peeta says. I walk over and place a hand on his shoulder.

"Peeta, Katniss is not a mutt. She is your wife, the mother of your child. This is not you Peeta, this is the Capitols Peeta. Peeta Katniss needs you, we all do. I want you to think back to the moment Katniss told you she was pregnant, how did she tell you, and how did you react?" I ask

"It was 7 months, 2 weeks and 3 days ago to be exact. I came home from the bakery; I called out for Katniss and heard her run downstairs. She ran up to me, pregnancy test in hand, she was basically jumping up and down like a kid in a candy shop. The exact words she said were "Peeta, I'm pregnant." I was so happy. I couldn't believe we were finally going to have a baby; it was the only thing I ever wanted. We were finally going to be a family." Peeta says. I nod.

"Do you remember when you found out that you were going to have little girl? When you choose her name with Katniss?" I ask. A faint smile appears on Peeta's face.

"Yes. Katniss was 3 months pregnant; we were walking through town on our way to Katniss' first ultrasound. She asked me did I want to find out the sex, I said I did, and so did she. When I saw that picture of our baby I couldn't believe my eyes. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. Dr. Kennedy asked us did we want to know the sex. We told her we did. When she told us we were having a girl I couldn't believe my ears. I've always wanted a daughter, a little girl I could teach to bake that I could tell bedtime stories to, cuddle with her every night before she went to sleep. A little girl I would hold close and keep safe when she was afraid or hurt. Just basically a little girl I could love. I remember when Katniss suggested we call her Maysliee. It was the night Katniss had told you she was pregnant and we were lying in bed. She rolled over to face me and said. "Peeta, I think I have a name for our baby." I asked her what it was and she said "Maysliee Primrose Rue Mellark." I smiled and kissed her. I knew this name was perfect for our daughter." Peeta says. He is back to him old self now. His eyes back down to crystal blue. "Haymitch, I didn't hurt her, or Maysliee, did I?" Peeta asks. I shake my head.

"No Peeta, not in anyway." I say.

"I have to see her." He says.

"Go on over, she's at my house with Effie." I say.

Katniss' P.O.V.

I hear someone come into the room and look up to see Peeta. The real Peeta, my Peeta.

"Katniss, I'm so sorry." Peeta says. I shake my head and stand up and walk straight into his arm.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Peeta Mellark. You didn't lay a hand on me." I say burying my face into his chest.

"But the things I said_" Peeta begins but I cut him off.

"That wasn't you Peeta, and you know it, I knew it too. It's in the past, say no more of it." I say.

"But_" he Begins but I cut him off again.

"I _said _say no more of it!" I say. Peeta smiles and kisses me.

"Ok, I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I say.

**Well there you have it! Hope you enjoyed and please review next update at 114 reviews :) thanks! **


	30. Chapter 30 bridal shopping

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry I didn't update when I said I was I didn't know what to do for this chapter until how I met your mother inspired me :D Oh I have an important question. To those of you who have read and finished the infernal devices, do you ship Magnus and Tessa at all? I do a little bit, not much. I just... do maybe because they're both warlocks and immortal and I don't know! I mean I still ship Jessa and kinda ship Wessa and I ship Malec of course, they're my OTP I just need to know I'm not alone! Please answer! Next update at 121 reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games, all rights go to Suzanne Collins. Oh ps. There is a quote "Tell me on a scale of never to never ever." Is from how I met your mother, I don't own how I met your mother!**

**Chapter 30: Bridal shopping. **

**(Worst chapter name **_**ever!**_**)**

Portia's P.O.V.

"Can you believe you're getting married in 2 weeks?" Effie asks me as we walk into the bridal shop in town.

"I know it's so hard to believe, it feels like only yesterday Cinna asked me out for the first time." I say.

"I know it's a bit soon to ask but I want to know, are you two going have to have kids?" Effie asks.

"Well, actually we talked about that last night. We both want kids, and we decided that we defiantly will have kids, we agreed no more than 3 though, I asked Cinna when he would want to start trying for a baby and we agreed on sometime around this time next year." I say.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you two, you'll be great parents." Effie says. I smile.

"Thanks." I say.

"I forgot to tell you; after you, Cinna, Peeta and Katniss left after planning the wedding yesterday Haymitch kissed me." Effie says.

"What?! He did?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yeah, and then, he told me that he loved me and asked me out." Effie says.

"Wow, I really didn't think Haymitch would be the one to make a move, so what are you guys doing for your date?" I ask.

"He said he's going to taking me for lunch in the meadow." Effie says.

"Oh, how sweet." I say. We walk into the first bridal shop and I gasp at how beautiful the dresses are.

"Some of these dresses look pretty pricey." Effie says as we walk toward the back of the shop.

"Yeah, but at least we'll get free Champaign and cake." I say. Effie laughs.

"That's true, we should call Annie and Johanna and see if they want to come over here." Effie says.

"Yeah, sure, why don't you call them and I'll go get the shop assistant?" I say.

"Ok." Effie says.

*20 minutes later*

Annie's P.O.V.

Johanna and I walk into the bridal shop and down to the back where Effie told us she and Portia are. When we arrive Effie and Portia are sitting beside a small coffee table with a cake and 2 bottles of champagne and 4 Champaign glasses. We great eacother and Johanna and I sit down.

"So, did you pick out a dress to try on?" I ask.

"Well, most of the nice ones are a little bit too pricey, but the ones down here aren't _that_ bad" Portia says.

"Then go try it on and we'll tell you how it looks." I say. A few minutes later Portia comes out wearing a white wedding dress that just about reaches the knee and is very puffy at the end.

"I have never seen such an ugly dress in my life." Effie says.

"I know! It's horrible! But it's really cheap, the nicest cheap one they have!" Portia says.

"Well, go try on a reasonably priced one, maybe you can afford it." I say. Portia nods and does so. A few minutes later she comes out wearing a floor length dress, the train is about 2 feet long and the dress puffs out far too much.

"Portia just try on the expensive one! You can always sell some clothes you designed to pay it off!" Effie says.  
"Yeah, it's your wedding day; you deserve to look beautiful no matter what the cost." I say. Portia nods. A few minutes later she comes out wearing an ivory figure hugging floor length dress. It goes out a little bit at the sides but not too much.

"Oh it's beautiful! It's perfect for you!" I say.

"Oh I know, I love it! Effie, tell me, how much is it, on a scale from never to never ever." She says. Effie goes over and looks at the price and bites her lip.

"Never ever," Effie says.

"Oh, it's not _that_ bad, you know what, screw it I'm getting it." Portia says.

"Don't forget bridesmaid dresses." Effie says.

"Oh trust me I haven't, I saw a few that I really liked, here, what do you guys think?" Portia says taking a long lilac dress with a halter neck from the back of a chair.

"It's beautiful!" I say. Effie and Johanna agree it's beautiful.

"I know it's mean but we have to call Katniss to come over here to see the dress." Effie says.  
"She'll need to try one on anyway, you know because she's pregnant." Portia says.

Katniss' P.O.V.

I hear the phone start to ring. I try to stand up but I can't with my big belly in the way and my swollen ankles.

"Peeta!" I call. Peeta comes into the sitting room.

"You ok Kat?" He asks.

"I can't get up." I say. Peeta laughs and helps me up.

"It's not funny!" I say.

"It is a little bit." Peeta says. I smile and shake my head and go to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey Katniss, it's Annie, listen Johanna, Portia, Effie and I are at the bridal shop in town and Portia has picked out her wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses, and we all love them, but we need you to come over to try your dress on, just so the shop assistant can take it out, and I know you're going to say no, but you I know your craving chocolate cake right now, and there's chocolate cake here." Annie says.

"Damn you and your knowledge of pregnancy cravings, fine I'll be right over." I say. I hear Annie laugh and then say goodbye.

"Who was it?" Peeta asks.

"Annie, she wants me to try on a bridesmaid dress for Portia's wedding." I say.

"Ok, I'll walk you over there." Peeta says. When I arrive Johanna is waiting for me.

"Jesus! you're huge!" She says.

"No I'm Katniss but thanks for the compliment." I joke. Johanna smiles.

"Come on every one's waiting down the back. The assistant said that taking the dress out shouldn't take too long." Johanna says.

"Alright." I say.

"Hey, can you believe you're going to be a mommy in 9 weeks?" Johanna asks.

"No, I really can't, but I can't wait to see my baby." I say rubbing my swollen stomach. When I reach the room where Effie, Portia and Annie are Portia hands me a long Lilac dress with a halter neck.

"Oh wow, it's beautiful." I say. Before Portia can respond the shop assistant pulls me into the fitting rooms. She leaves while I try the dress on. Thankfully Johanna was right and it doesn't take too long to take the dress out.

"What's your wedding dress like Portia?" I ask, shortly after the assistant has taken the dress out.

"I'll show you." She says. And takes an ivory floor length dress out of the bag. It' puffs out a little at the sides but not too much.

"Oh wow! It's beautiful!" I say. Portia smiles.

"Thanks." I say. Suddenly my phone begins to ring. I quickly answer it.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Katniss, it's Plutarch, I have a date for your interview in the Capitol." He says.

"Oh ok, when?" I ask, praying it's sometime around my due date so I can't go.

"14th of October." He says. That's next week, I'm going back to the Capitol next week, my worst nightmare. Peeta and the others think I don't want to go the Capitol because it brings back memories of the games and the war, but in all honesty it's because I was really pregnant at the quarter quell, I didn't tell anyone, and I miscarried my baby.

**:O :O :O :O :O big cliffy! Sorry if it isn't that good this took me **_**so**_** long to write! Oh p.s. here's the link to the dresses: Actual wedding dress: Bridesmaid dress .ie/imgres?um=1&client=firefox-beta&rls= :en-US:official&hl=en&biw=1138&bih=532&tbm=isch&tbnid=FER8SYlmXB-8dM:&imgrefurl= &docid=7JLg4I9OouEg3M&imgurl= /images/201211/source_img/Strapless_Ball_Gown_Prin cess_Floor_Big_Size_Train_Wedding_Dress_IWD0098_or iginal_img_13542433398267_98_.jpg&w=800&h=800&ei=5LDRUYevB6XP0QWKy4HQCA&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:18,s:0,i:140&iact=rc&page=2&tbnh=172&tbnw=191&start=7&ndsp=20&tx=72&ty=80 **

**Ugly wedding dress 1: .ie/imgres?um=1&client=firefox-beta&rls= :en-US:official&hl=en&biw=1138&bih=532&tbm=isch&tbnid=mQ4KxAlUrkY12M:&imgrefurl= . &docid=7J0Uk7RqJqZrwM&imgurl= . &w=640&h=547&ei=b7HRUffUHMO20QXe8oHICA&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:4,s:0,i:90&iact=rc&page=1&tbnh=177&tbnw=197&start=0&ndsp=14&tx=129&ty=83**

**Ugly dress 2:** ** images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTU32r2x0Bu7Qz5ZFHTQoYLpmCcdjMD_-Ef4ll7qJ W8Y_88jTfx3Q Bridesmaid dress: .ie/imgres?um=1&client=firefox-beta&rls= :en-US:official&hl=en&biw=1138&bih=532&tbm=isch&tbnid=GAjx65Oj8_CIsM:&imgrefurl= lilac-1-chiffon-bridesmaid-dresses&docid=UOad2vPcSGd3hM&imgurl= . &w=224&h=310&ei=ErPRUaqeIeG90QWT-oGoCQ&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:52,s:0,i:242&iact=rc&page=3&tbnh=173&tbnw=132&start=39&ndsp=23&tx=84&ty=54**


	31. Chapter 31 confessing to the family

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the kind reviews really appreciate them! **

**Disclaimer I don't own the hunger games all rights go to Suzanne Collins. **

**Chapter 31: Confessing to the family.**

**Katniss' P.O.V.**

"Uh um o-ok, bye." I tell Plutarch and hang up. I stare at my phone for a few minutes, thinking about the baby I lost, that no one else knew about.

"Katniss, sweetie, are you ok?" Effie asks.

"I had a miscarriage when I was 17." I blurt out.

"What?!" Johanna asks in disbelief.

"Remember at the quarter quell 6 years ago, Peeta told everyone I was pregnant? Well I really was I didn't tell anyone, not even Peeta, I was 12 weeks when I lost the baby, it was during the games that I had the miscarriage." I say.

"Is that why you were lying in the tent all day that one day? I remember that, Peeta and Finnick were freaking out, I honestly just thought you were on your period, I should have figured it out!" Johanna says.

"Honey, why didn't you tell anyone?" Effie asks.

"I don't know, I guess, I just... I don't know, I was going to tell Cinna the night of the photo shot, but he didn't get time to stay behind for me to tell him, I wanted to tell Peeta, and I almost did, but then I knew he defiantly wouldn't let me save him, not when I was carrying his child." I say.

"Katniss, miscarriage is a really hard thing to go through, and you shouldn't have had to go through it on your own." Effie says.

"I know I know I should've told someone, but I didn't. That miscarriage is the reason I don't want to go back to the Capitol, why I didn't tell anyone I was pregnant until I was almost 4 months; I was terrified I would lose this baby as well, and I still am afraid I'll lose her, somehow, I keep having these awful nightmares, where I'm in the hospital and Peeta's with me and I'm giving birth, and when Maysilee's born, there's no cries, there's no tears of joy, there's no nurse telling us it's a girl. When I look at her, I see she's so small, much smaller than a newborn baby should be, and she's not breathing, she's not moving or doing anything, night after night I have these nightmares that my baby is stillborn, and it's horrible, I tell Peeta it's nightmares about the games, but it's not." I say, tears rolling down my face.

"You've never told anyone else about this?" Annie asks.

"No, no one." I say.

"You need to go home and tell Peeta about this." Annie says. I nod. I thank them for being so kind with me and walk home, when I get home I find Peeta in the kitchen. He smiles.

"Hey, back so soon?" He asks, kissing me.

"Peeta, there's something I really need to tell you." I say.

"What is it Kat?" He asks.

"When we were 17, I miscarried your baby." I tell him.

"You what?" He asks.

"No, Peeta, you heard me." I say.

"No, no Katniss I didn't hear you, what'd you say?" He asks.

"When I was 17 I had a miscarriage, it was your baby." I say.

"At the quarter quell?" Peeta asks. I nod.

"I was 12 weeks in, it was that day I was lying in the tent in agony, and you and Finn were freaking out." I say.

"Oh sweet Jesus, I remember that day, I thought you just might have ate something bad, not once did I suspect you were actually pregnant Is that why when I put my hand on your stomach, right were our baby would be, you cried?" He asks. I nod. "Kat why didn't' you tell me, or Haymitch, or Cinna or Finn or anyone?" Peeta asks.

"Because, I wanted to save you and I knew you would never let me in a million years while I was carrying your child." I say. "Damn right I wouldn't! Katniss, you really were going to sacrifice yourself and our baby for me?" Peeta asks.

"I know its horrible Peeta, but please don't be mad, I understand if you are though." I say. Peeta shakes his head.

"I'm not mad, I'm just...shocked." Peeta says.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"It's ok." Peeta says and kisses me.

"Those nightmares I wake up from, there not about the games, they're about Maysliee being stillborn." I say.

"Oh Katniss, I have those nightmares too." Peeta says.

"You do?" I ask in disbelief.

"All the time, I have this particularly bad one, where Maysliee is about 2 days old and you're asleep in bed and Maysilee's napping in her bassinet, I go to check on her, and see she isn't breathing, she's as white as paper and cold as ice." Peeta says.

"Sudden Infant death syndrome or cot death." I say, remembering my mother breaking the news that a baby died to their family, that's what she called it, sudden infant death syndrome or cot death.

"Yeah, it's horrible, but I also have good dreams. I dream of the day Maysilee's born, it's several hours after she's born and I go out to get some breakfast for you and me and when I come back you're fast asleep with Maysliee in your arms and she's also fast asleep, and it's a glimpse of heaven, my wife and my daughter, the 2 people I love most in the world." Peeta says.

"I really come before Finnick?" I joke.

"Oh, no, no one comes before Finnick." Peeta jokes. I laugh and kiss him. Even though it's early Peeta picks me up and carries me upstairs and into our bedroom. He gently lays me on my back. He lies down beside me and rubs my belly. "I can't believe I'm gonna be a daddy in 9 weeks." Peeta says.

"You're going to be amazing." I say. Peeta smiles and kisses me.

"I love you so much Katniss, and I love Maysliee just as much. I know it's too soon to be talking about but I just want to know, do you want more kids?" Peeta says.

"Yeah, but maybe only 2 more." I say.

"Me too." Peeta says. My eyes begin to droop and I can feel the black blanket of sleep pulling me under.

"Stay with me?" I ask.

"Always." Peeta whispers

**ok I know this isn't that a good of a chapter but it's supposed to just be fluff and stuff, I haven't figured out how she's going to tell Finnick Haymitch and Cinna yet, I might that leave that up to Annie Johanna Effie and Portia, not sure anyway sorry again and next update at 127 reviews :)**


	32. Chapter 32 the wedding

**Wow guys thank you so much for all the reviews! I'll hopefully get this chapter up before I go out to my dad's for the night. **

**Chapter 32: The wedding. **

**Disclaimer I do not own the hunger games all rights go to Suzanne Collins. **

***2 weeks later***

***Katniss' P.O.V.* **

Today is the day of Cinna and Portia's wedding. Annie, Johanna and Effie are coming over here to get ready while Peeta, Finnick and Flauvis go over to Haymitch's to get ready. Portia stayed with us last night as in the Capitol it is customary for a groom not to see his bride on the eve of their wedding or see her in her dress until they meet at the altar. Annie rang me this morning telling me she had some really big news to tell me and the others.

"See you at the altar." Peeta says and kisses me.

"This time I won't be the one in white." I say. Peeta smiles and leaves. I quickly make some breakfast before everyone comes over. The first to arrive are Annie and Johanna.

"So what's your big news Annie?" I ask. She smiles.

"We have to wait till Effie gets here." She says. Not long after Effie arrives.

"Ok tell us your big news!" Effie says sitting beside me. Annie smiles a smile I've only ever seen 3 times before. First when she was rescued from the Capitol and she saw Finnick for the first time since the reaping. Second when she married Finnick and third when she had Ronan.

"I'm pregnant!" Annie says.

"Oh my god! You are really?" I ask, ecstatic for my friend.

"Yeah, I'm about 2 months in, I don't know how I didn't notice until now, but something just made me take the pregnancy test." Annie says.

"Did you tell Finn?" I ask.

"Yeah, he's so happy; he actually did a little dance around the room with excitement." Annie says. I laugh at the thought of the famous Finnick O'Daire dancing around his room to the news that his wife is pregnant with their second child.

"Oh Congratulations! I'm so happy for you! When are you going to tell Ronan?" I ask.

"Um probably next month or the month after." Annie says. As we dress for the wedding we chatter animatedly about the wedding and Annie's pregnancy. Effie was the first to finish getting dressed so she went to help Portia. Annie does my hair in simple ringlets down my shoulders. I don't wear any makeup, as usual. I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror, my stomach is _huge_.

"Holy crap I look like a whale!" I say.

"Oh shut up Katniss no you don't! That dress just shows off your bump really well." Johanna says. I run my hands over my bump and think about how amazing it is that Maysliee is going to be here in just 7 short weeks.

When everyone is ready we go out into the hall to wait for Effie and Portia. They finish shortly after we go out into the hall. Portia steps out looking breathtakingly beautiful. Her wedding dress look's amazing on her; two strands of her hair have been pinned back while the rest tumble freely around her shoulders. Her makeup is very simple, a little bit of blusher, lip-gloss, and a tiny bit of eye shadow. On her feet are simple white 2 inch high heeled shoes.

"You look stunning!" Annie says.

We make our way over to the house and into the back garden. The wedding is starting in less than 5 minutes.

"Nervous?" I ask Portia.

"No not really, I'm marrying my best friend; I don't see why I should be nervous." She says. I smile; she and Cinna are such a perfect couple. Effie hands Johanna, Annie, Portia and me small bouquets of Lilly's. The music starts -Vivaldi, spring, the four seasons is the song that's playing. Portia's brother Donald came from the Capitol for the wedding and he is going to walk her down the aisle. Portia sets off down the aisle, her eyes on Cinna the whole time. When Cinna sets eyes on her he looks as if the wind has been knocked out of him, I can tell is astonished at his wife's beauty. Effie makes her way down the aisle and stands beside Haymitch. Then Annie who stands beside Finnick, then me, I stand beside Peeta and then Johanna who stands beside Flauvis. The ceremony is so beautiful, the way Cinna and Portia look at eacother; it's a rare kind of love. Cinna and Portia exchange vows about how much they love eacother and the lengths they would go to for the other. Finally, the minster pronounces them man and wife and they kiss, husband and wife at last.

**Ok sorry it's not that great rushing to get this done! Sorry! Hope you liked! And next update at 132 reviews. **


	33. Chapter 33 the interview

**CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES COME ON! WOHOHO! I AM SOOOOO HAPPY! I GOT MY REPORT AND IT WAS BRILLANT! I'm doing honours Irish and I got 78% which is a B and I usually get C's. I'm doing ordinary English and I got 95 % an A (so pleased! Last year I got 47!) 'm doing ordinary Maths and I got 55% a C! A C guys! Me. Erinn (that's my name) who always got really low D's in maths got a C in maths! It's a miracle! I'm doing honours French and I got 77% a B I'm doing Honours History and I got 77% a B I'm doing honours Homec and I got 80% a B there's no level for Music and I got 63% a C I'm doing honours Art and I got 63% A C I'm doing honours religion and I got 90% (I was sure I failed) and I got 50% a D in science (I didn't answer half of them!) SOOO PLEASED! **

**I just wanna say thank you to Molly for your kind review, I really do hope I have a career in writing because it's what keeps me sane and I love it so much! My family can't understand why I read and write so much, they think I should do something with my life, and I tell them again and again that I am doing something with my life, I'm writing! Must parents beg their children to read! I spend 20 euro on books most weeks! (That only buys 2 books :() Anyway thank you again! Oh and I realised that the interview in the Capitol was supposed to be in a week but at the top of the last chapter I put *2 weeks later* sorry about that, I'm really bad at maths. We'll say the interview was in three weeks. Ok thanks and next update at 137 reviews. Oh and I'm so sorry but I decided I'm not going to do the wedding reception I just simply can't! It's to difficult! This chapter is going to be the interview but I promise you it has such a good ending you will beg me to update!**

**Chapter 33: The interview.**

*1 week later*

I sigh and rub my huge stomach.

"Just 6 more weeks." I say. Peeta, Haymitch and I are standing waiting on the train to the Capitol, -Haymitch is coming with us because he says he wants to see Plutarch again, I don't believe him, I don't know what he is at. Peeta rubs my stomach.

"I think she's going to be here within the next few weeks." He says.

"Really, will she be ok if she were born that early?" I ask. Peeta nods.  
"She'd be ok if she was born now." Peeta says.

"I really don't wanna go back here Peeta, I can't stop thinking about the baby we lost." I say quietly, so as not to let Haymitch here, we still haven't told him about the miscarriage. Peeta pulls me into his arms.

"I know Kat, me too, but it'll be over before you know it and then we can go back to our normal lives." Peeta says. I nod. As Peeta and I pull apart I can feel the tears pouring down my face at the thought of the baby I lost. "Kat." Peeta says quietly.

"I'm fine, really I am. I just can't stop thinking about it." I say.

"Thinking about what?" Haymitch asks. Just as I'm about to answer the train pulls up. I'm hoping Haymitch will drop it once on the train but he doesn't. He asks again and I know I have to answer.

"Haymitch, when I was 17 at the quarter quell, I was really pregnant, and I didn't tell anyone, but 12 weeks into the pregnancy I had a miscarriage." I say. Haymitch stares at me in disbelief.

"Why didn't you tell me? I knew you were depressed in 13 but I thought it was because the Capitol had Peeta." Haymitch says.

"I don't know why I didn't tell anyone, I just didn't, that's why I didn't want to come back here." I say.

"Promise me here and now that if you ever lose another baby you'll tell me." Haymitch says, leaning forward and taking my hands in his. I don't want to think about losing another baby but I promise Haymitch I'll tell him if I do.

"I promise." I say. Haymitch comfortingly pats my hand and sits back. The whole way to the Capitol Maysliee is doing summersaults. At one point when Haymitch and Peeta go to get coffee to keep them awake I get really feed up with Maysilee's summersaults.

"Ugh stupid baby." I say. I immediately regret that I said that. "Oh, no I didn't mean that, I'm so sorry you're not stupid! You're so beautiful! Mommy didn't mean it I'm sorry, you're beautiful I love you so much." I say rubbing my stomach. My hormones really make me crazy. Finally hours later we reach the Capitol. Thankfully we were able to choose our own outfits, I just wore my bridesmaid outfit and Peeta wore his groomsmen suit. When we arrive at the Capitol we have go straight to the interview. I take a deep breath and rub my stomach as I hear Ceaser introduce us.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome back, from District 12 the star-crossed lovers Katniss and Peeta Mellark!" He shouts into the microphone. The crowd goes wild and Peeta and I walk on stage. All eyes are on my huge bump. We take our seats and Peeta and Ceaser- whose hair, eye lids and lips are dyed hunter green- banter back and forth as usual. Then Ceaser turns his attention to me.

"So Katniss, tell me how far along are you?" He asks.

"8 months, I'm due in 6 weeks." I say rubbing my stomach.

"When did you find out you were pregnant?" Ceaser asks.

"Late January." I say.

"And I believe you're having a boy, is that correct?" Ceaser asks. I'm baffled; I have no clue where he got that from.

"No, a girl." I say.

"Oh my apologies, have you chosen a name?" Ceaser asks.

"Yes. Maysliee." I say.

"That is a beautiful name" Ceaser says. I smile.

"Thank you." I say.

"And has the pregnancy been difficult?" Ceaser asks.

"Well, yes and no, when I was 4 months I had food poisoning and internal bleeding and I didn't know what would happen to Maysliee, but obviously she's perfectly fine." I say rubbing my stomach.

"Well, Katniss I'm sorry to hear that but I'm glad your baby is ok. Are you looking forward to meeting your baby?" Ceaser asks. I smile and rub my stomach.

"Yes, I really can't wait." I say.

"I believe your stylist Cinna is now living in district twelve, and you are very close with your mentor Haymitch, am I correct?" Ceaser asks.

"Yes, Cinna is going to be the baby's godfather and Haymitch is going to be her grandfather." I say. Ceaser smiles.

"Well it's nice to see our favourite tributes living an ordinary life." Ceaser says. I nod. "Do you plan on having any more children?" He asks

"Yes, maybe 2 more." I say. The interview goes on for another half an hour.

"Well Katniss, Peeta it was lovely seeing you again and I wish you the very best of luck with the rest of your pregnancy and raising your child, I think I speak for everyone here when I say you will make great parents." Ceaser says. I smile and thank him. Peeta and I walk offstage and meet Haymitch at the train station.

"Glad that's over." I say.

"You did great." Peeta says. About an hour later we're about an hour from home. I suddenly get an extremely strong Braxton hicks' contraction. I gaps and grab Peeta's hand.

"Kat, are you ok?" Peeta asks. I'm about to answer when I feel a rush of water from between my legs. I feel the blood drain from my face.

"Uh-oh." I say quietly.

"Katniss?" Haymitch asks, concerned.

"My waters broke." I say.

**DUN-DUN DUN! MAYSILEE IS DEFINATLY ON HER WAY! HAHA I LOVE EVIL CLIFFYS! **


	34. Welcome to the world Maysliee Mellark

**Hey guys thanks so much for all the reviews! I really wanna give a big shout out to ****Guest**** thanks so much for all your kind reviews! I always look forward to seeing them! Sooo are you excited for this chapter guys? Cos I know I am! Maysilee's finally gonna be here! Whoop! So next update at 144 reviews :) I just wanna say I can't believe we're already at the birth scene! Jesus Christ I remember when I started this! This is emotional for me to write because there's probably only going to be about 6 more chapters not sure though! But I promise I'm doing a sequel (If you have ideas for that and names I'll gladly accept them just pm me or say it in a review!) I love you guys so much! Thank you all you are amazing! I honestly can't believe I'm so far on! Writing is my passion I love it so much! So again thank you! So without further Ado I give you chapter 34!**

**Disclaimer I don't own the hunger games all rights go to Suzanne Collins! **

**Chapter 34. Welcome to the world Maysliee Mellark. **

**Katniss' P.O.V.**

*****1 hour later*

I cry out in pain as I get another contraction. This is the worst pain I've ever experienced. Effie was so right about me being screwed for labour. Peeta rubs my back comfortingly as I pant through the pains.

"We're pulling up to the station now. Peeta you just concentrate on getting Katniss to the hospital I'll let everyone else know she's in labour." Haymitch says.

"But you'll come to the hospital and stay with me while I'm giving birth won't you?" I ask.

"Of course I will Katniss." Haymitch says. The train pulls up at the station and Peeta scoops me up into his arms and carry's me to the hospital. It's a strange sight to see but I don't care because I'm in so much pain. 5 minutes later we arrive at the hospital and Peeta helps me sit down while he gets me checked in. He then helps me down the halls and into one of the spare rooms where Dr. Kennedy is.

"I told you you'd go early." She says.

"Can you just please get this baby out of me?" I ask panting through another pain.

"Here put this on and then I'll examine you." She says handing me a thin hospital gown. She leaves so I can change in privacy, well with the aid of Peeta. He then helps me into the bed and Dr. Kennedy comes back in.

"You're only 2cm, it's gonna be a long night." She says 2 minutes later patting my leg. I groan at the thought of being in labour for so long. Not long after, Haymitch comes in and I relax a little bit at the sight of him. He walks over and sits beside me on the bed.

"How you hanging in there sweetheart?" He asks.

"Not great." I say. An hour later Dr. Kennedy cheeks me again.

"Well Katniss things are moving a lot faster than expected you're 4cm, almost half way there." She says.

"Thank god." I say.

"Are you planning an epidural?" She asks.

"Hell no, I don't need drugs to do this." I say. Haymitch chuckles and squeezes my hand.

"That's my girl." He says. I smile.

"Alright I'll check you again in an hour." Dr. Kennedy says. About 3 hours later I'm fully dilated and about to push.

"Alright Katniss every time you feel a contraction push long and push hard ok?" Dr. Kennedy says. I nod and grip Peeta's hand. "Alright here we go push!" She says. I push as hard as I can which makes the pain a lot worse. I push for two hours and by now my hair and face are drenched in sweat.

"Ok Katniss her head is crowning keep going!" Dr. Kennedy says. I nod and grip Peeta's hand tighter and keep pushing.

"Oh god! Never again Peeta never! Do you understand?! No more kids, ever!" I say.

"Ok Kat." Peeta says.

"Alright the heads out one more!" Dr. Kennedy says. I nod and take a deep breath and go in for one more push, but it soon becomes too much for me and I stop. "No Katniss don't fall asleep on me now you're doing so well one more push!" Dr. Kennedy says. I shake my head in defeat.

"I can't." I say.

"Yes you can." She says.

"I can't." I say again.

"Katniss, you can do this, you're the strongest person I've ever known." Haymitch says.

"I can't Haymitch; I can't it hurts too much!" I say, tears pouring down my face.

"Ok I can see a shoulder, and another one!" Dr. Kennedy says. I know that I'm really close and that I have to push once more, so I summon up all my energy and push as hard as I can. 2 minutes later I feel a relief of pain and a huge wait lift off of me, and then I hear a high pitched wail pierce the air.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Kennedy announces holding Maysliee up for Peeta, Haymitch and me to see. I gasp, she's small, but not too small, her little face all scrunched up and her tiny mouth open as she cries, her cries are so loud, there's absolutely nothing wrong with her lungs.

"Peeta, do you wanna cut the umbilical cord?" Dr. Kennedy asks. Peeta nods and does so. Dr. Kennedy puts a blanket on Maysilee's back and places her on my chest and Maysliee immediately stops crying. "Congratulations, she's perfectly healthy. Weighs 5 pounds 10 ounces." Dr. Kennedy says. I wrap my arms around Maysliee and cradle her to my chest.

"Oh hi baby, hi Maysliee I'm your mommy! I've been waiting so long for you!" I coo to my daughter. Maysliee has my jet black hair, which is matted with blood and Peeta's nose and mouth. She suddenly opens her eyes and I see Peeta's crystal blue eyes. I gasp. "Oh Peeta look she has your eyes! I told you she would!" I say. Peeta smiles and kisses me.

"Nice job sweetheart." Haymitch whispers and kisses my check. I smile.

"Thanks, grandpa." I say. He smiles and looks back at Maysliee. "You're finally here." I say to her.

"I can't believe it." Peeta says.  
"You wanna hold her?" I ask.

"Of course." Peeta says. I hand Maysliee to Peeta.

"Hi baby, I'm your daddy." He says gazing at our daughter with such love. I can feel the tears of joy running down my face as I gaze at Peeta and Maysliee.

"You did amazing Katniss, I'm so proud of you." Haymitch says. I look over at him to see tears of joy running down his face. I smile.

"Thanks." I say.

"You wanna hold her Haymitch?" Peeta asks.

"Absolutely." Haymitch says. Peeta hands Maysliee to Haymitch. I remember the old drunk Haymitch, I remember him as my mentor, from all those years ago, and looking at him now it's hard to believe how far he's come on. He's gone from being a drunk good for nothing to the grandfather of my daughter. I smile as I see him cradling Maysliee, it really suits him.

"Hello there my little sweetheart, I'm your grandpa." He coo's to the little girl.

***Finnick's P.O.V.***

As I walk down the hall past Katniss' room a nurse walks out of the room.

"Did Katniss have her baby yet?" I ask her. She smiles at me.

"She sure did, a beautiful little girl, go on in if you want." She says and walks off. I smile; I can't believe I'm going to meet my niece. I walk into the room where Katniss is sitting in the bed, her hair drenched in sweat and tears rolling down her face. Peeta is sitting beside her holding her hand and Haymitch is on her other side, cradling Maysliee in his arms. Katniss is the first to notice me. Her smile becomes broader.

"Hi Uncle Finn, come meet your niece." She says. I smile and walk over toward her and give her a hug.  
"Congratulations, I'm so happy for you." I tell her.

"Thank you." She says. When we break apart I look at Maysliee in Haymitch's arms. She is the perfect combination of Katniss and Peeta. She has thick black hair that's already curly, and matted with blood. She has Peeta's eyes, nose and mouth.

"You wanna hold her Finn?" Haymitch asks. I nod and he places Maysliee in my arms. I smile down at my niece.

"Hi Maysliee, I'm your Uncle Finn." I coo to her. Tears of joy run down my face as I cradle my niece in my arms. I look at Katniss and Peeta and know Maysliee is very lucky to have them as her parents because I know they will be amazing.

**YAY! Maysilee's here! Do you like the cute little bit with 'Uncle Finn' at the end? I love Finnick as 'Uncle Finn' let me know what you think! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	35. Chapter 35 meeting Maysilee

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! It's taking a lot of effort to write this chapter I'm writing from my sick bed, I feel like Madge's mother, immobile with pain, except my pains in my stomach. Well I can kinda move but not too much, anyways I'm glad you all like Uncle Finn and Grandpa Haymitch so get ready for Grandma Everdeen, Aunty Annie, Aunty Johanna (Aunty Jo') Uncle Cinna, Aunty Portia and well I haven't decided whether Effie will be Maysilee's aunty or grandma, you know since she's dating Haymitch, I think I'll think I'll go with grandma, also you may be wondering who Maysilee's godmother is, well I'm going to give her two like I have two and They are Effie and Annie :)**

**So enjoy and next update at 152 reviews :)**

**Chapter 35: Meeting Maysliee. **

**Disclaimer I don't own The Hunger Games all rights go to Suzanne Collins!**

**Peeta's P.O.V.**

I walk out to the waiting room, my mouth hurts from smiling. When I walk in I see Effie, Cinna, Portia, Johanna, Annie, Mrs Everdeen, and Ronan. My smile becomes even broader, if that's possible.

"Maysliee Primrose Rue Mellark was born at 4 minutes past 1 in the morning on the 22nd of November weighing 5 pounds and 10 ounces" I announce. Annie gets up and hugs me telling me how happy she is for me. She's 3 months pregnant and she already has a little bump. "Mrs Everdeen, would you like to come and meet your granddaughter?" I ask. Mrs Everdeen smiles and follows me to Katniss' room. When I get in Katniss is now cradling Maysliee again, Finnick is sitting in a chair beside the bed and Haymitch is sitting on the bed beside her. When Katniss see's her mother she smiles broadly at her.

"Hey Grandma, come meet your granddaughter." She says. Mrs Everdeen smiles and walks over and sits beside Katniss. Katniss gently hands Maysliee to Mrs Everdeen.

"Oh Katniss she's so beautiful, she's the perfect combination of you and Peeta." Mrs Everdeen says. Katniss smiles.

"Thanks." She says.

"Hi there sweetie I'm your grandma, you are just the cutest little baby ever aren't' you?" Mrs Everdeen coo's to Maysliee. Not long after, Mrs Everdeen tells us that she has that she applied for a job here at the hospital and that she has to go talk to the head nurse about it. Next Cinna and Portia come in to meet Maysliee.

"She is the most perfect little girl ever." Cinna says as he cradles his goddaughter in his arms. You can tell by the way Maysliee looks at him she can recognize his voice. She recognized Katniss and mines voice's straight away, since I talked to her all the time when Katniss was pregnant. After Cinna and Portia leave Annie, Johanna and Ronan come in. Katniss smiles broadly at them.

"Hey, about time you guys came in your niece wants to meet you!" Katniss says. They smile and walk over to us. Katniss hands her to Annie first, since she's Maysilee's godmother. Ronan climbs up onto the bed beside Katniss.

"Hi sweetie I'm your aunty Annie." Annie coo's to Maysliee.

"Her hair is _so_ black, it's beautiful." Johanna says.

"She has some head of hair alright." I say. When I see Johanna holding Maysliee it's one of the weirdest things ever, Johanna Mason holding a baby. After they leave Effie comes in. She looks so natural with a baby.

"So was it as bad as I said it would be?" Effie asks Katniss.

"A lot worse, I was dumb enough to not take an epidural." Katniss says.

"Well at least you know for the next one." Effie says.

"Yeah exactly, but the next one won't be for at least another year or two." Katniss says. I knew she didn't mean it when she said we weren't having anymore kids.

KATNISS' P.O.V.

After everyone-including Haymitch- is gone home it's time for Maysilee's first feed. I decided not to breastfeed, and it's lucky I did because I didn't get any milk. The bottle is tiny and there's only about 4 ounces in it but we're only to give her 3, normally it'd be 2 but Maysliee needs to put on a little bit of weight, since she was 6 weeks early she was close to being underweight but thankfully she wasn't. By the time she has had the 3 ounces I have to actually pull the bottle out of her mouth. I let Peeta burp her since my stomach starts to hurt. Luckily I had the sense to pack some pandol and the nurse told me to take painkillers when the cramps started. Peeta tells me to go take a shower and get changed and I gladly do. The nurse said we won't be discharged until tomorrow morning so I change into a pair of black silk pyjamas with a white trim and carelessly put my damp hair up in a bun. When I get back there's a nurse there who informs me it's time for Maysilee's first nappy change. I lay her down on a pillow on the bed and undo her baby grow and take off the dirty nappy.

"Take both legs with one hand and lift them up a bit, and then wipe the nappy area." The nurse instructs. I do as she instructs and the second the wipe touches her skin Maysliee starts to cry, really loud. I freeze afraid I hurt her.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask.

"No of course not sweetie all baby's cry at their first nappy change." She says. I let Peeta do the rest and put her in her crib. That night I fall asleep in Peeta's arm with my hand drooped into Maysilee's crib protectively. I still can't believe I'm a mommy. I've never felt such love like the love I feel form my daughter, not even for Prim. That night I dream of the years to come and all the adventures that come with raising a baby.

**Ok so I know most women usually always get milk but when my sister was pregnant with her son she didn't get any and she had to pull the bottle out of his mouth and I know when he was only born he would **_**scream**_** every time he had his nappy changed, so basically I'm basing a lot of stuff of what my nephew did and is doing, he's so darn cute! I love him so much! He's my little duck! I hope you liked this chapter; it was hard to write with this damn stomach ache :(**


	36. Chapter 36 Welcome home Maysliee

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews! Glad you enjoyed the previous chapter. So I've nothing else to say really... except that scrubs is one of the funniest things **_**EVER**_**! When I was watching the one when J.D. found out Kim's still pregnant all's I could think of was "Damn, this would be a good Hayfiee story I might just use it." Anyway next update at 157 reviews :) oh there a few things in here that I've used that I took from the show FRIENDS and I wanna say I don't own friends! **

**Disclaimer I don't own the hunger games all rights go to Suzanne Collins. **

**Chapter 35 Welcome home Maysliee. **

**Katniss' P.O.V. **

The next morning I'm awoken to Maysilee's cries. I untangle myself from Peeta's embrace and get out of the bed. I lift Maysliee from her crib and her cries cease almost instantly. I smile down at my daughter as she looks up at me with those big blue eyes.

"Are you Hungry baby?" I ask. Maysliee gurgles in response and I chuckle.

"Ok I'll take that as a yes, but first let's wake up daddy." I say. I sit down beside Peeta with Maysliee still in my arms and gently shake Peeta. "Peeta, wake up Maysliee misses you." I say. Peeta's eyes flutter open and he smiles once he sees me and Maysliee.

"Hey." He says still smiling.

"Hi." I smile.

"Morning Maysliee." He says and kisses Maysliee on the forehead. I let Peeta take her and feed her while I get changed.

"Peeta, did you take the carrier here with you when you went home to get the bags last night?" I ask walking out of the bathroom and into the hospital room.

"Yeah, it's with the bags" He says.

"Ok, what time can we go at?" I ask.

"Well I know we have to tell the nurse her name so she can write it down on Maysilee's birth cert and then I think we can go." Peeta says.

"Ok, I can't believe we chose her name when I was 4 months pregnant with her and never thought to tell Dr. Kennedy." I say.

"Oh yeah, I never thought about that." Peeta says.

"Do you have the baby grow with the Mockingjay Haymitch got her?" I ask, grabbing a fresh nappy and sudocrem to change Maysilee's nappy.

"Yeah it's in the bag I'll get it." Peeta says handing Maysliee to me. I lay her down on the pillow and take off her dirty nappy and begin to clean her and put on the fresh one. Again she shrieks and it breaks my heart.

"Ohh Shhh Maysliee its ok, its ok mommy's here." I coo to her, but she continues to shriek. I change her nappy as quick as I can and when I'm finished gather her up in my arms and cradle her to my chest. "Now, its ok, mommy was just cleaning you up." I tell her. Peeta comes in with the baby grow Haymitch got her. I thank him and put it on her along with a little pink hat Effie got her. I laugh at how cute she looks. "How cute is she?" I say. Peeta smiles and wraps his arms around me from behind.

"We make really cute kids." Peeta says. I nod, even though we only have Maysliee she is the cutest little baby ever. A nurse walks in and asks us about her name."Maysliee Primrose Rue Mellark." Peeta says proudly. The nurse tells us we can go and walks off. Peeta puts Maysliee in the carrier and we leave the hospital with our hands entwined, Peeta is still really strong, to be able to carry the carrier with one hand can't be easy but he's managing well. "I still can't believe she's here." Peeta says.

"I know it seems like only yesterday I found out I was pregnant." I say. When we walk into the house Peeta puts Maysliee on the table. I undo the straps and take her out.

"She's so light!" I say, used to lifting Ronan up who is a lot heavier than Maysliee.

"Compared to Ronan she really is." Peeta says. There's a knock on the door and Peeta answers it. I look around to see Finnick and Annie and smile at them.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey, we just came over to see how you guys are doing." Annie says. Finnick walks over to me and looks down at Maysliee. He really loves her, if you had of told me 7 years ago that Finnick O'Dair would be like an uncle to my daughter I wouldn't have believed you. I hand Maysliee to Finnick and sit beside Annie.

"We're doing good thanks, we're only home." I say.

"It's a probably a little early to ask but have you guys set a date for the baptism yet?" Annie asks.

"Oh! The baptism! I forgot all about it!" I say.

"Me too." Peeta says.

"Well baby's are usually baptised when they're about a month old." Annie says.

"Well I think we should do it around Christmas, maybe the day Maysliee was due." I say.

"I love that idea." Peeta says.

"Did you guys here about Effie and Haymitch?" Finnick asks.

"No, what happened?" I ask.

"They're dating." Finnick says.

"Don't tell me lies Finn!" I say.

"I'm Not Kat I swear! We saw them walking out of the hospital last night hand in hand and kissing." Finnick says.

"Jesus, that's not something I expected." I say.

"I know." Finn says.

"Oh did we tell you guys the good news?" Annie asks.

"No, what is it?" I ask. Annie smiles and puts her hand on her bump.

"We're having twins." She says.

"What? No way!" I say.

"Yeah, we found out yesterday, a boy and a girl." Annie says.

"Oh I'm so happy for you!" I say hugging Annie.

"Did anyone else notice how Johanna blushes when Portia's brother Donald talks to her, and she goes all quiet? I think she likes him." Finnick says.  
"Really? Because I was talking to him the other day and he asked me was Johanna single and when I told him she was he said he was going to try to get to know her and possibly ask her out." Peeta says.

"Wow, between baby's and weddings and hooks ups district 12 is gonna be busy." I say. Peeta Annie Finnick and I talk for a while longer. Later on as I'm feeding Maysliee her bottle there's a knock on the door. When I answer it I see my prep team. It's going to be a _long_ night.

**Sorry it's so bad but my stomach's so sore! I can't concentrate! **


	37. Chapter 37 a long night

**Hey guys thanks so much for all the kind reviews! Just want to give a bit shout out to ****bookaddict ****for the kind review! I'm so glad you like my writing! I will be writing a good load more chapters for this story and then I'm doing 2 sequels, well I think two sequels donno yet, defiantly one sequel though! So that's all for now, chow, Repagrta (I can't spell but I remember it from the hangover part 3 and how I was crying with the laughter at that movie) **

**Disclaimer I don't own the hunger games all rights go the wonderful Suzanne Collins! **

**Chapter 37: A long night. **

**Katniss' P.O.V. **

I force myself to smile at my prep team. The minute they see Maysliee they start to bombard me with questions. I let them in and go into the sitting room to finish feeding Maysliee.

"Oh she is so cute! How old is she?" Octiva asks.

"Uh, she's a day old." I say.

"Didn't you tell us you weren't due until December?" Venia asks.

"I was due in December but my waters broke six weeks early." I say.

"But aren't babies that are born before they were supposed to be, in danger?" Octiva asks.

"Depends on how early they are and how underweight they are, luckily Maysliee wasn't under weight, she weighed 5 pounds 10 ounces." I say.

"What time was she born at?" Flauvis asks.

"4 minutes past 1." I say.

"In the day?" Octiva asks.

"No in the night." I say.

"You must have been in labour for a very long time." Venia says. I remember the horrible contractions of labour. It was the best and worst night of my life.

"Yes, about 8 hours." I say.

"Oh you must have been in so much pain! But at least they have the same drugs here now for the pain as they do in the Capitol." Flauvis says.

"Yeah but I didn't get an epidural, I had nothing to relieve the pain at all, I was dumb enough to think it's not that bad, but it is." I say.

"Was it just Peeta with you when you were in labour?" Venia asks.

"No Haymitch was there too." I say. The prep team stay for about another hour before they leave.

"Hey Kat, do you think we should take Maysliee into the bed with us tonight or put her in her bassinet?" Peeta asks. I look down at my daughter's adorable little face and hate the thought of her sleeping in her bassinet on her own, even if she is beside the bed.

"Let's take her into the bed with us, just for the first wee while and then we'll put her in the bassinet." I say.

"Ok." Peeta says. Maysliee finishes her bottle and I sit her up and support her neck so I can burp her. Peeta turns on the news. A capitol reporter is sitting at a mahogany desk **( ;) ;) :) Those are supposed to be two winky faces and a smiley face!) **And a picture of Peeta and me from the day of the interview is behind her on a big screen.

"Good evening Panem I'm reporter Precious Matthews. A source from district 12 has told us that a new Mellark has been born. Katniss and Peeta Mellark victors of the 74th Hunger games, survivors of the 3rd quarter quell and faces of the rebellion have had a little girl. The child was born last night, we know from the interview that they attended while Katniss was pregnant that they named their child Maysliee, although we do not know the middle name. Our source somehow managed to snap a picture of the happy family, take a look." The reporter says. A picture of Peeta, Maysliee and me appears on the screen. It's a few hours after Maysliee was born and I'm still in the hospital bed cradling Maysliee in my arms, both Peeta and I are gazing down at Maysliee. The screen then goes back to the report or 'Precious' as she called herself. "It is clear that the tot has inherited her mother's hair, we can't see the child's eyes but the odds are that she has her father's eyes. We will be trying to get more information on the Mellarks and let you know as soon as we find some. Once again I'm Precious Mathews and am signing off from the Capitol, good night Panem." She says, and with that she's gone. Peeta turns the T.V. off and I know he's thinking the same as I am.

"Our daughter's only a day old and she's already all over the media." I say.

"I know, we'll have to be careful." Peeta says. I nod. Suddenly my phone begins to ring. I hand Maysliee to Peeta and answer it.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Katniss, it's me Finnick. Annie and I were just at the hospital for another ultrasound and they told us that there was a problem with the babies." Finnick says, he sounds like he's been crying.

"Oh god, what is it?" I ask.

"Annie had a slight placenta abruption and the blood is clotting to slow, at this rate if doesn't speed up the babies will have to be born 2 or 3 months early by emergency C-section. We have to go back for an ultrasound every week to see how the blood is clotting." Finnick says.

"Oh God Finn, I'm so sorry, where are you?" I ask.

"The hospital. Look I know it's late and you have a new baby and all but could you maybe come over here?" Finnick asks.

"Yeah of course! I'll leave Maysliee with Haymitch and Effie." I say.

"Thank you so much." Finn says.

"It's no problem; do you need us to take Ronan for a while?"

"No that's alright thanks Katniss, Haymitch is going to take him, we should be home tomorrow but you never know." Finnick says.

"Yeah, we'll be over soon." I say.

"Alright thanks, bye." Finn says and hangs up. Peeta looks at me with arched eyebrows.

"There's a problem with Finnick and Annie's babies." I say.

**Ok sorry this isn't all that good couldn't think of ideas till the end! Next update at 163 reviews :) oh and if any medical stuff is wrong I'm sorry I haven't done much biology, we mainly do Physics and Chemistry in science but I'll be doing Biology after next year for my leaving cert in 2016! **


	38. Chapter 38 parenthood starts here

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews I really appreciate them! I got a review telling me that Katniss wouldn't leave Maysliee with someone else if she was only a day old, I just wanna say Thanks for the correction! I tried to fix it up and thought I did but I didn't -_- so just scratch it that she would leave Maysliee with Haymitch. So yeah... Oh yeah, guys this is a super important question for me, Is a really bad pain in your stomach a symptom of Dehydration? And if so is there any fast ways to rehydrate yourself you know other than drinking plenty.. so sorry about the medical stuff it's just I'm afraid to take a pandol because last I time I did I got the worst pain in my lower abdomen. Oh and to all Harry Potter fans, if you have RTE (Irish station, must likely available in England not sure) Harry Potter and the goblet o' fiya (get it? No? Ok.) Anyway that's on on Saturday! So yeah, ok enough with the super long authors note! Oh my god one last thing! Did anyone ever see the episode of Scrubs where J.D. Ted, Elliot, Carla and Keith go on the road trip in Kelso's mobile home to Washington so J.D. can see Kim's first ultrasound? Oh my god I watched over and over and over and over last night it's **_**sooo**_** funny! Keith: You know we could solve both our problems if we set your mom up with my grandma." **

**Ted: "Excuse me my mother sleeps with men! I've seen it!"**

**Keith: "Ok, Calm down mama's boy!" **

**Ted: "Bring it on tall and sexy!" **

**Elliot: "Kick his ass Ted!" **

**So Godamned funny! OK, ok enough! Ok chapter 38 here you go! **

**Chapter 38: Parenthood starts here. **

**Disclaimer I don't own the Hunger Games all rights to Suzanne Collins! **

Katniss' P.O.V.

"What's wrong with them?" Peeta asks.

"Annie had a small placenta abruption, but the blood is clotting too slowly, if it doesn't speed up and soon the babies will have to be born two or three months early by emergency C-section, they have to go back to the hospital every week to check how the blood is clotting." I say.

"Oh god, should we go over there?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah I told Finn we would, but only for a little while we have to give Maysliee her first bath tonight." I say.

"That's gonna be fun." Peeta says sitting Maysliee on his lap so that she's face to face with him. I smile at the sight of my husband and daughter. "I'll put her in her carrier." Peeta says. I nod. Peeta gets up and puts her in the carrier.

"Ready to go?" He asks. I nod. Peeta picks the carrier with one hand and takes my hand in the other. 10 minutes later we arrive at the hospital. I walk up to the desk to find out the room Annie's in.

"Excuse me can you please tell me what room Annie O'Dair is in?" I ask.  
"Annie O'Dair, is that Finnick O'Dair's wife? She's pregnant with twins?" The nurse asks.

"Yes." I say.

"She is in room 24 in the maternity ward, do you know where that is?" She says.

"Thank you, yes I do." I say and walk back to Peeta and Maysliee.

"She's in room 24 in the maternity ward." I say. As we're about to walk down the hall Maysliee starts to cry. "Oh she must want out of the carrier." I say. Peeta nods and puts the carrier on the ground so I can take her out.

"Let's go see Aunty Annie and Uncle Finn." I coo. Maysliee gurgles in response. I can't help but laughing, she is so cute. We walk down the hall into the maternity ward and toward room 24. When we get in Annie is sitting up against a pile of pillows in the bed, Finnick is sitting beside her with his legs stretched out before him and Ronan is in his lap. I smile when I see Annie.

"Oh Hi." She says, not expecting us.

"Hey, somebody misses their aunty Annie and Uncle Finn." I say. Annie smiles and I walk over to her and place Maysliee in her arms.

"Hi aunty Katniss, Hi Uncle Peeta." Ronan says.

"Hey Ronnie." I say.

"I can't get over how cute she is." Finnick says looking down at Maysliee.

"She looks like aunty Katniss." Ronan says.

"You think so?" Finnick asks. He has one arm wrapped around Ronan's waist and the other wrapped around Annie's shoulders.

"Yeah, but she has Uncle Peeta's eyes." Ronan says. I smile. "Mommy, when the babies are born are they gonna be that small?" Ronan asks. I didn't think Annie and Finnick would have told Ronan that Annie is pregnant, not with the slight placenta abruption and the blood not clotting fast enough, but they obviously have great confidence that the babies will be ok.

"I'm not sure baby, they might be or they might be smaller." Annie says. Finnick smiles and runs his hands through Ronan's bronze hair. About 10 minutes later Effie and Haymitch come in. Ronan has fallen asleep in Finnick's arms and Annie has handed Maysliee back to me, I'm sitting in a chair beside the bed, almost asleep myself.

"Hey sweetheart." I hear Haymitch's voice from beside me. I smile at him.

"Hey." I say.

"You three go home. Effie and I will keep them company; we're taking Ronan tonight anyway." Haymitch says.

"Oh ok." I say. I look down at Maysilee and see she is asleep. I decide we can leave Maysilee's bath till tomorrow, I don't think you're supposed to wake a sleeping baby. I gently gather Maysliee closer and stand up. "See you tomorrow." I say.

"Good night sweetheart." Haymitch says. Peeta comes up beside me with the baby carrier.

"Good night Haymitch." Peeta says taking my hand.

"Good night boy." Haymitch says. I don't chance putting Maysliee into the carrier and just carry her. When we get home I hand Maysliee to Peeta while I get changed and then I hold her while Peeta gets dressed. When Peeta is dressed he crawls into bed with Maysliee and me. We lay her on a pillow between us drift off to sleep with both of us holding one of her tiny hands.

**Ok guys sorry it's not that good it's supposed to just be fluffy and stuff so yeah and I kept getting distracted by the Simpsons and my big brother Tomás who kept asking me to put him in this story so this is the only way I could . Net update at 169 reviews :)25**


	39. Chapter 39 visiting grandpa

**What a scorcher! It's like 35 degrees in Ireland! Sooo warm! I'm actually wearing shorts and a sleeveless blouse! I never wear sleeveless stuff! Anyways thanks for all the reviews, really appreciate them! Oh my god my sister was just changing my nephews nappy and she started talking to my brother and she turned around and my nephew was up off the ground and walking around without a nappy or trousers or anything Haha he's just walking around the house in his jersey and nothing else pahahahahaha! Haha oh my Josh me and my brother are crazy haha! Oh and in this I've used a few things from friends I just wanna say I don't own friends! (The TV show. Amazingly I have living breathing friends that I've met! How did that happen? Anyway here's chapter 39**

**Disclaimer I don't own the hunger games all rights go to Suzanne Collins!**

**Chapter 39 Visiting grandpa. **

**Katniss' P.O.V**

The first thing I hear the next morning is Maysliee gurgling. I open my eyes to see Maysilee's big blue eyes. I obviously stayed on my side the whole night.

"Hi baby." I say and kiss Maysilee's forehead. I look over and see Peeta isn't beside me; he must have woken up and gone downstairs. "Let's go find daddy." I say. I stand up and then carefully pick Maysliee up and carefully make my way downstairs. When I get into the kitchen I see I was right in thinking Peeta woke up early and went downstairs, because he is standing at the stove making pancakes.

"Morning daddy." I say walking to him and kissing him.

"Morning mommy, morning Maysilee." Peeta says kissing me back and then kissing Maysliee on the forehead. "Finnick rang me." Peeta says.

"Oh really how or Annie and the babies?" I ask.

"A lot better, the blood isn't clotting just as slow, it is clotting a bit faster, and they should be home tomorrow." Peeta says.

"Oh that's great!" I say. Peeta nods.

"Do you think you and Maysliee will be ok here if I go down to the bakery for a little while, just to get some cakes and bread and stuff?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah of course, I was planning on going over to Haymitch's with Maysliee today anyway." I say.

"Ok, is there anything else you need from town?" Peeta asks.

"No I don't think so." I say. Peeta feeds Maysliee while I eat and then go upstairs to change. When I come back down I see Peeta has dressed Maysliee in one of the outfits Cinna made for her, It's a pink baby grow with 'Mommy's Mockingjay.' Written on the front. Peeta also has an adorable matching pink hat on Maysliee's head. She's sitting in her carrier on the table and Peeta is standing beside her. I smile.

"Oh she looks so cute!" I say walking over to them.

"I know." Peeta says smiling.

"Wanna go see grandpa, Maysliee?" I coo to my daughter. She just gurgles as usual. "I'll take that as a yes." I say.

"See you later." Peeta says kissing me.

"Bye." I say. Peeta kisses Maysliee on the forehead. I pick up the carrier and make my way across to Haymitch's. The light's are on so I know he is in. When I walk in Haymitch is in the kitchen.

"Maysliee wanted to see her grandpa." I tell him, setting her on the table and taking her out of the carrier.

"Well I wanted to see my Maysliee." Haymitch says smiling. I hand Maysliee to him and he cradles her to his chest. "Well hello again my little sweetheart." He coo's to her. "Did you hear anymore from Annie and Finn since last night?" Haymitch asks.

"Yeah Finn rang Peeta this morning, he said that the blood is clotting faster but not fast enough but it's progress and they should hopefully be home by tomorrow." I say.

"Good, I've never seen Finn so anxious, expect for maybe when Annie was in labour with Ronan." Haymitch says.

"Yeah, he's so protective when it comes to Ronan the twins and Annie." I say.

"He's a great father." Haymitch says.

"He really is." I say. A while later Haymitch and I are sitting in the living room, I'm cradling Maysliee. We hear the door open and then Effie comes in.

"Oh hey Katniss, hello Maysliee." Effie says, cooing to Maysliee at the end.

"Hey." I say. She goes over and sits beside Haymitch and kisses him.

"Oh god, my 2 day old daughter- who is also your granddaughter- does not need to see that." I say covering Maysilee's eyes.

"I'm sure she see's you and Peeta kissing all the time." Effie says. I smile unable to think of a good retort. A while later I head home, needing to feed Maysliee. When I get home Peeta is there.

"Hey." I say smiling.

"Hey, how are my two girls?" Peeta asks taking Maysliee out of her carrier.

"We're good, how are you?" I ask.

"Good, are we giving Maysliee her first bath tonight?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah, we need to get it over with." I say. Peeta nods.

"I'm only home, I put a bottle in the microwave for Maysliee, I was going to put in the fridge so you could give it to her when you came home." Peeta says.

"Oh thanks." I say. That night about an hour before we go to bed we get ready to give Maysliee her first bath. Peeta undresses her as I fill the baby bath.

"Ok Peeta, bring her over here whenever you're ready." I say putting the bath on the table.

"Ok." Peeta says. He walks over to us and gently lowers Maysliee into the tub. At first she sits there quietly as Peeta holds her but when I put the soapy sponge on her skin she shrieks. It breaks my heart hearing my little girl screaming like this, so I do my best to wash her as quick as I can. Peeta Coo's to her trying to keep her calm.

"Ok I'm finished, take her out." I tell Peeta a few minutes later. Peeta nods and takes her out and wraps her in the towel and her cries cease to whimpers. Peeta and I take her upstairs and dry her and dress her for bed. I sit down on the bed with Maysliee in my arms and feed her a bottle. She looks up at me with her big blue eyes and places her hand on top of mine. I smile as I gaze down at my daughters beautiful face. I honestly don't know how I didn't want kids. It's so hard to believe Maysliee is here, it feels like only yesterday I found out I was pregnant with her. I feel tears of joy running down my face as I look at Maysliee, I love her so much.

"Kat, why are you crying?" Peeta asks, sitting beside me.

"Because I'm so happy. I'm so happy Peeta, my life is amazing, I have Haymitch, Effie, Cinna, Portia, Finnick, Annie, Johanna my mom and most importantly I have you Peeta. I have you and I have Maysliee and I couldn't love the two of you more. I would die without you Peeta, for the past 8 years you've made me happy, you've made me sad, you've made me mad, you've made me believe in myself, you've made me fall in love with you, and most amazingly you've made me laugh! You've been my friend, You've been my ally, you've been my boyfriend, you've been my fiancé, you've been my husband and you've been the father of my daughter. But most of all you've been my friend!" I say. Peeta smiles and kisses me.

"Katniss, I love you so much, and I love Maysliee just as much, and my life wouldn't be worth living if I didn't have the both of you, I've loved you since I was 5 years old and I still love you. I've loved you for 18 years and I'll go to my grave loving you." Peeta says. I smile and kiss him as he wipes away my tears. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer. I rest my head on his shoulder. Peeta takes Maysilee's tiny hand in his and she wraps her hand around his finger. I put her empty bottle on the bedside table and rest my head back on Peeta's shoulder. This is how we fall asleep that night. Maysliee in my arms and me in Peeta's arms. We fall asleep as a family, the Mellark Family.

**Ok sorry it's so bad! I'm running out of ideas! So next update of 174 reviews! Oh and I just wanna say, today I walked into the house after going to the doctors and my brother goes "How long did he give you?" I didn't get it for ages but then I was like "Oh! How long to live! HA!" **


End file.
